Mariés mais quelle blague!
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Un beau jour ,Iruka et Kakashi rassemblent TOUTES les équipes de ninjas aspirants pour leur confier une mission vraimnt ...spéciale où le but du jeu est de justement jouer un rôle ,pour les couples:NaruXSaku,TenXNeji,ShikaXIno et le dernier couple mystére
1. le debut de la fin

Auteur :moi,c'est à dire miss Inuzuka

Disclamer :tous les persos sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :romantique avec de la parodie sur les bords

**Mariés (quelle blague !)**

Chapitre 1 :Douleur suprême,suprême de potiron

Konoha…Village joyeux de ninjas… Ici c'est soleil, kunaï et combat. La vie s'écoule lentement pour ceux qui savent l'apprécier.

C'est le matin, les jeunes aspirants shinobis et kunoichis vont en cours à l'académie des ninjas comme chaque jour… sauf que ce jour-là les équipes de chuunin sont aussi présentes inhabituellement…

Iruka, posté devant la porte d'entrée, sourit en apercevant son petit protégé Naruto arriver en courant comme à son habitude :

- Irukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sensei ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclame le jeune garçon joyeusement

- Très bien Naruto, et toi ?

- Bien aussi

- Allez rentre en classe… La séance ne va pas tarder mais Kakashi n'est pas encore arrivé…

Le blond pétant ne se fait pas prier et entre dan la pièce lambrissée… Assis à leurs places il y a déjà Sakura Haruna, la vraie blonde de l'équipe, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, le fainéant ; Kiba Inuzuka le clébard, Rock Lee alias « gros sourcils » et Sasuke Uchiwa, entouré d'au moins un bonne dizaine de groupies bavant d'admiration devant lui :

-Sasuke, j'adore tes cheveux, c'est qui ton coiffeur ?

- Sasuke ; tu es trop beau ; trop fort, tu es mon idole…

- Sasuke, je t'aime, tu as une petite amie ?

- Sasukeeeeeeee !

- Sasuke, je peux créer ton fan-club ?

- Sasuke, c'est quoi tes projets futurs ?

Evidemment Mister glaçon ne répond jamais à ces déclarations… Il préfère fixer droit devant lui un point invisible, l'air concentré…

Naruto rejoint Shikamaru :

- Ca va?

- Mouais...

- C'est encore les filles en option « je suis fan de mister sourire glacial » qui te dépriment ?

- Naruto, tu m'fais chier avec tes déclarations à la con, dégage…

Sur ces entre-faits une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux yeux blancs fait son entrée dans la salle… Elle marche lentement vers sa place et s'y pose… Le blond l'aperçoit et lui fait un sourire étincelant :

- Hina-chan ! Hello ! Comment vas-tu ce matin?

- Euh… bien… Et toi Naruto ?

- Comme d'habitude, c'est à dire que je péte la forme, je te fais un bilan des humeurs des shinobis de ce matin, ok ? Shikamaru déprime, Sakura se pâme d'amour pour un mec qu'elle n'aura jamais, Ino dévore des yeux mister glaçon, Lee s'entraîne à martyriser une poupée à l'effigie de Neji derrière son bureau, Kiba qui donne un biscuit à Akamaru en cachette et Ice-man en personne fait la gueule sous les cris de ses fans qui lui font du harcèlement…C'est bien joyeux tout ça !

Naruto lui adresse un dernier signe de main et saute vers sa place prés de la fenêtre :

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis plus revenu dans cette classe… Ca fait bizarre, m'enfin. C'est quand même Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei qui nous ont convoqués ici…

Naruto regarde par la fenêtre pour voir si dans la cour il y a des gens. Il aperçoit prés d'un arbre Neji en train de discuter avec Tenten, dans un coin de la cour Chôji qui jette un paquet de chips vide dans la poubelle ou encore Shino qui fixe pensivement un mur avec l'air le plus profondément intéressé…

Soudain un homme avec une coiffure genre « vous pouviez pas me réveiller plus tard ! » fait son apparition, il marche d'un pas mal assuré vers Iruka qui rigole en le voyant… Puis les deux compères viennent vers la classe où ils entrent :

- Mesdemoiselles veuillez lâcher monsieur Uchiwa et retourner dans votre salle qui n'est pas ici… lance Kakashi à la canonnade

Les filles prennent une moue déçue mais s'éloignent à regrets…Sasuke soupire de soulagement et lève les yeux…Les chuunins des équipes regagnent leurs places :

- Bon, alors on vous a convoqué ici parce que c'est plus commode et parce que juste après il faudra se préparer en vitesse et le vestiaire à vêtement est juste à côté…

- Evidemment nous n'aurons pas besoin de tout le monde ici pour la mission mais des femmes plus âgées vont venir nous aider… rajoute Iruka

- Stop, s'passe quoi la ? lance Naruto, étonné

- Et bien, nous allons faire une mission d'espionnage à Oto et les shinobis choisis seront infiltrés là-bas en tant que… couple marié en voyage de noce… Par contre il n'y aura que quatre paires de ce genre… Les meilleures seront choisis,selon le classement obtenu au derner examen et les autres resteront à s'entraîner ici.

- Ca veut dire qu'on devra faire semblant d'être ensembles !crie le blondinet

- Exactement et arrête de hurler…

- S'il n'y pas de question je passe au classement…

- Attendez ,quels genres d'infos faut prendre là-bas ? demande Shikamaru

- Et bien ,il faudra vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de risque ,prendre des papiers sur les prochaines attaques et essayer de débusquer Orochimaru…

- Hum ok… dit le fainéant en se rasseyant

- Evidement ce ne sera pas de tout repos, il faudra savoir bien jouer le jeu…

- Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner là-bas… rajoute Kakashi

- Et faudra s'embrasser ? questionne une voix anonyme.

- Euh…Ca rentre dans le jeu .Les couple logeront dans des hôtels différents et ils sauront peut-être surveillés donc il faudra …euh…faire comme si vous étiez vraiment des jeunes couples…

- Bon,je vais nommer les personnes concernés :

« Sasuke, sasuke, sasuk » espère de toute ses forces Sakura

- Alors, Naruot Uzumaki, arrivé 6éme à l'examen sera avec… Sakura Haruno ! déclare Iruka en évitant le regard du petit blond

- Nooooooooooon,arg !hurle la kunoichi aux cheveux roses

- Alléluia !tonne le renard

- Pourquoi il faut que je sois avec lui ,Kakashi-sensei ?demande Sakura au bord des larmes

- Je t'explique, tu as fini 3éme et tu excelle dans la mémoire et la réflexion ,vous devez faire un couple équilibré dans les forces cérébrales et puissantes, Naruto est une source à Chakra, tu es bien plus faible que lui sur ce point-la tandis que lui ne prend jamais le temps de réfléchir, ce qui est ton domaine… explique le professeur

- Ah, ha, gros front, bon voyage de noce, se moque Ino

- Ce n'est pas la peine de rigoler Ino vu que tu as aussi été retenue pour un couple

- Ah bon ! fait-elle, inquiète

- Etant donné que tu as fini 7éme,soit l'avant-dernière, tu seras avec … Nara Shikamaru !

- Quoi ! Non ,impossible, pas avec lui ! lance la blonde

- C'est vrai quoi !J'peux pas être avec une conne pareille, appuie le concerné

- Désolé mais c 'est le choix des résultats qui fait cela, Ino a tendance à être motivée alors que Shikamaru est le seul à être passé classe moyenne étant donné qu'il est le premier de la promotion, vos attaques se complètent, le choix est donc tout décidé… dit Iruka en baissant les yeux sur sa feuille

- Ha, ha, ha, t'es pas mieux logée que moi Ino… raille Sakra en coulant un regard vers son amie

- Tais-toi grand front !

- Grognasse !Vous faite un beau couple…Un fainéant et une crétineMajestueux…

Ino se lève ,furieuse :

- Rassied-toi Ino, nous n'en avons pas fini, au prochain couple maintenant ! fait Kakashi

- Alors ,au tour de Tenten qui sera avec… Neji Hyuga !

- Ca me convient… dit la jeune fille aux macarons en souriant innocemment

- Mouais, j'men fous… appuie l'héritier des Hyuga

- Tant mieux alors, pour la petite explication, Tenten a fini 5éme et Neji 3éme,c'est un couple à la bonne mesure… Pour la dernière paire, c'est un peu surprenant mais le mieux pour le « mari » étant donné qu 'il a besoin d'apprendre l'humilité… Ce sera donc Hinata Hyuga avec… Sasuke Uchiwa. !

Ice-man reste de glace devant la décision tandis que Ino et Sakura crient :

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Pourquoi !

- Et bien mesdemoiselles, Hinata a des capacités mais pas assez de courage, monsieur Uchiwa lui est donc tout désigné comme partenaire en ayant fini 2éme de la promotion…

Hinata ne dit rien mais rougit un peu

- Ouinnnnn,pourquoi je peux pas être avec Hina-chan ? pleurniche Uzumaki

- Ton couple est déjà fait Naruto,tu ne peux pas en changer…

- pfffff…rajoute le blondinet

- Quand aux 4 autres qui restent, rentrez chez vous…La mission durera 2 mois et demie.

Kiba s'approche de Naruto en le raillant :

- Prends bien du plaisir mon cher… T'auras pas l'occasion de l'avoir souvent Sakura…

Naruto le regarde puis lui fait une moue d'énervement… Le clébard sort de la classe en riant :

- Tu m'enverras une carte postale de Suna avec « gros bisouxxx du sable » ?

Naruto manque de lui envoyer sa chaise sur la tête mais se retient à grande peine. De son côté

Chôji va vers son ami le paresseux :

- Bonne chance Shika…

- Merci Chôji,ça va pas être facile de vivre durant 2 mois et demie avec cette fille galére mais je vais essayer de survivre…lance le garçon à tête d'œuf en se levant de sa place

- Les couples vont aux essayages des tenus maintenant dans la salle d'à côté, on leur fabriquera des alliances spéciales. ordonne Iruka en faisant un clin d'œil à Naruto

Le blondinet essaye de lui sourire puis sort de la classe…

Neji alias mister glaçon numéro deux se lève aussi, ramasse ses affaires … Tenten se pose à côté de lui :

- Ca te dérange pas trop ces couples ?

- Non,c'est bon…

- Woui,c'est une occasion en or, chuchote la kunoichi

- Quoi !demande le shinobi

- Rien, on y va ?

Le garçon la suit, l'air décontracté…

A suivre…

Torture powa pour nos pauvres ninjas, mais que va-t-il leur arriver ? Grande question universelle… N'hésitez pas à critiquer Ca m'aide…


	2. preparation

auteu:Toujours et only moi

genre:romantioque mais ça commence à partir en cacaouhéte là vers la parodie...

Sasuke:'Tain,t'aurais pu éviter d eme mettre avec Hyuga,ça me saoûle!

Miss Inuzuka:Tu préfére être avec Ino ou Sakura?

Sasuke:...

Miss Inuzuka:Non?Alors ferme-la et je note qu'Hinata est une fille trés douce même si persoi je ne l'apprécie pas trop...

Naruto:Mouais ,en attendant tes couples sont complétement pourris,j'aime beaucoup Sakura-chan mais elle pas...

Miss Inuzuka:Ba tant pis alors parc eque c'est moi qui décide ici,bonne torture

Naruto:'spéce de sadique!

Sasuke:Ouais sadique...

Gaara:T'as pas intêret à toucher à un seul de mes cheveux!

Miss Inuzuka:Gaara?Mias c'est une idée ça...Merci Gaara,attends-toi à souffrir prochainement

Gaara:Merde,j'me suis fait piégé...

Miss Inuzuka:Et ouais

Naruto:Bon envoie la fic!

Miss Inuzuka:Voilà...Bonne lecture

Naaruto:A la bonne heure --'

**2éme chapitre:Les essayagesnouveau départ**

Les 4 "heureux" couples se dirigérent vers la salle voisine où il y avait des rangées de vêtements différents et de toutes sortes:

-Bizarre...J'me souvenais pas qu'on avait ce genre de truc dans l'académie.fit remarquer le petit blond Naruto

Shikamaru le fixe en silence,épié lui-même par Neji.Sasuke alias mister glaçon a l'air de rester concentré,hors de tous ces problémes:

-Bon,alors...Il y aura 4 moralités de couples différents car il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient tous pareils:donc les choix sont:chaud,calme,excité et vraiment amoureux...Pour quel genre de couple avez-vous dans l'idée de jouer?demanda Iruka

-Euh...J'aimerai faire avec Neji le couple ...vraiment amoureux...répondit une fille avec des macarons marrons

Le garçon aux yeux blancs se tourna vers elle,etonné par cette déclaration:

-Ouais,ça peut le faire...dit-il finalement

-Les calmes pour nous...proposa Ino

-Il ne reste plus que les chauds et les excités...Ce ne sera pas trés flatteur mais profitable même si les deux adjectifs se ressemblent assez par leur sens.Enfin...On vous en demande peut-être un peu trop pour votre âge...fait Kakashi, l'air provoquateur

Naruto se mit à fulminer,véxé d'être prit pour un gamin sans talent de séduction:

-Ok,moi et Sakura on fait le couple chaud!déclarat--il à la face du monde

-Comment ça"chaud",je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça avec toi Naruto,même pour tout l'or du monde!cria la kunoichi aux cheveux roses

-Allez Sakura-chan,c'est qu'un rôle...Tu tiens à avoir la honte de ta vie?

-La honte n'a jamais tuée personne.

-Pour moi c'est pire que la mort...

Le visage de Sakura se tordit en une moue suppliante mais Naruto resta de marbre:

-D'accord j'abandonne mais ne te fais pas d'idée aprés ces deux mois et demie Naruto sur notre relation,et SQasuke tu ne m'oubleras pas?...abdique miss Haruno en soupirant

-Il ne reste plus que Hyuga Hinata et Uchiwa Sasuke à qui revient le rôle du couple d'excités...fait le ninja copieur comme s'il s'agissait de sa liste de course

-hn...

-Euh...d'accord...

-Si tu veux Hinata,je peux prendre ta place...lance Ino avec un sourire coquin

-Non merci...c'est bon...

-Comme tu veux...Mais ce sera plus agréable,tu te sens à la hauteur?

-...

-Ca suffit Yamanaka!Maintenant les noms de famille de votre mariage:alors le couple SakuNaru sera nommé madame et monsieur Yamato du village de Konoha...Celui de NejiTenten sera Kiriyama,ShikaInoSôma et SasuHina Katsunuma de Suna...Il faudra vous conduire comme tel et ne pas faillir à votre réputation...

-Yamato c'est mignon...remaque la kunoichi aux cheveux roses

-Sôma aussi...

-Nan,ça fait prétentieux,famille de richard!

-Espéce de grognasse,je t'ai pas demandé ton avis!T'en pense quoi du tien Tenten?Et toi Hinata?

-Ben Kiriyama encore c'est sympa...répond la brune

-Euh...Katsunuma...j'aime...bien...

-Sasuke Katsunuma.se mit à baver Ino ,éblouie par la vision du bel Uchiwa marié

-Les filles,vous comparerez vos noms de famille plus tard!Aux essayages maintenant!

Les 4 demoiselles se ruérent comme des harpies sur les voiles de mariage et kimonos de cérémonies...Des servantes vinrent aider pour les ajuster...10 minutes plus tard, Sakura sortit de sa cabine ,vêtue d'un magnifique kimono rose cerise aux bordures dorées serré à la taille par une ceinture bordeau bien brillante...Dans son dos,brillait un grand dragon argenté dans l'immensité de soie qui lui tombait jusqu'au pied...La jeune fille tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même comme un mannequin,perchée sur de hautes geita blanches.Son col lui arrivait en haut du cou,ne permettant aucun rincement d'oeuil...Une vieille femme lui attacha les cheveux avec une broche surmontée d'une fleure de cerisier pâle et lui fit un maquillage plus adulte avec une couche de fond de teint,du crayon et du fard à paupière turquoise,les joues roses ...La kunoichi satifaite soupira d'aise...Naruto la regarda,ébahie par tant de beauté...Sakura cacha son bandeau de Konoha sous une de ses manches et sourit à son "époux" tendrement:

-Cher mari...Voulez-vous une tasse de thé?

-Euh...Cela sera avec plaisir ma chére...répondit adroitement le garçon blond

-Trés bien,au tour de Tenten d'être transformée!

La jeune demoiselle entra dans une cabine et en ressortit vraiment génée...Elle fut vêtue d'un kimono rouge plus court qui lui arrivait aux genoux ,dévoilant ses jambes minces et musclées...Le haut s'ouvrait sur un grand décolletée plongeant dans s apoitrine à bords reliés de fils d'argent et ses cheveux coiffés en une coiffure savante composée de nattes reliée entre elles:Dans son dos:un grand dessin de shuriken gris et un gros noeu papillon de la même couleur qui attachait le tout...Sers yeux sombres furent soulignés d'un trait de crayon et ses cils allongés,son teint blanchit un peu...La jeune "épouse" se regarda durant trois minutes entières dans la glace:

-C'est...c'est moi?

-Oui,ma chérie ,tu es magnifique!appuya Sakura

-Merci,ça me fait bizarre de me voir comme ça...

-Allons ça te va trés bien,tu es trés belle Tenten ,avec ça Neji va succomber pour de vrai...lança Ino en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil

-Quoi?questionna monsieur Hyuga

-Ca te regarde pas,Kiriyama!Retourne à tes combats!

-pffffu...

Le garçon soupira,lassé par tant de galanterie,de cérémonie:

-Au tour de notre Ino national!

Kakashi,lui ,était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil et observait les filles ,l'air vagueuement intéréssé...Il complimenta Sakura et Tenten comme il se doit...

Miss Yamanaka entra dan sla cabine,anxieuse à l'idée de sa transformation en super canon...Quand elle ressortit tout le monde retint son souffle:elle avait une nouvelle coupe,les cheveiux détachés avec deux mèches devant,sur la poitrine...Son vêtement composé d'un espéce de kimono étroitement serré à la taille grâce à un ruban cyan en angora épaisse et par dessus plusieurs couches superposées les unes sur les autres...La longue veste traînait par terre,avec une longue traîne magnifique qui se bougeait à chaqun de ses mouvements avec un grand bruit de tissu froissé...Elle portait dans les cheveux une fleure de lys rose pâle qui faisait ressortir la blondeur ...Sa bouche était recouverte d'une couche de rouge à lèvre brillant qui les rendait pulpeuses à souhait et son regard intensifié avec du crayon vert comme ses yeux.Elle avaitt troquer les anneaux en argent de ses oreille scontre des boucles d'oeilles pendantes en or massif incrustées d'une pierred elapi-lazuli:

-Iruka-sensei,on est sencée participer à un défilé?demanda la jeune fille en enfilant ses chaussures à hauts talons

Même Sakura ne put rien dire devant elle,tout etonnée qu'elle était ...

Ino rougit devant le regard de Shikamaru qui la fixait,la bouche grande ouverte,genre gobeur de mouche:

-Ferme ta bouche Shikamaru...Hum,je sais que je suis attirante mais bon...

Puis enfin la dernière beauté vint:Hinata Hyuga ,la plus timide de toutes...Elle pénétra lentement dans la cabine d'essayage,inquiéte...Quand elle ressortit,30 minutes plus tard,tout le monde se figea carrément:la jeune Hyuga était on ne peut dire sublime,sans sa veste on se rendait compte que sa taille était vraiment fine,moulée dans un justaucorps blanc...Elle portait par dessus un blouson mauve en cuir et en guise de bas une mini-jupe plissée bleue claire avec en dessous un collant en treillis...Elle tenait sur des sandales compensées et ses cheveux était lissés,devenant deux fois plus longs,jusqu'au milieu du dos à peu prés...Comme maquillage elle portait du mascara bleu ,du crayon noir sous les yeux et du gloss argenté,le genre de tenue un peu allumeuse par contre,pas trés traditionnelle:

-Ooooh Hina-chan,comme tu es belle!s'exclama Naruto

Fidéle à son habitude la jeune fille rougit,devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate...Sasuke ne réagit pas devant cette transformation,passant ainsi pour un monsieur glace(ce qu'il est d'ailleurs)

-Mon pauvre Sasuke,tu dois être frigide pour ne pas réagir devant cette beauté:déclara toujours notre blond national

Uchiwa lui lança un regard terrible genre "créve sur place si t'es cap":

-Mesdemoiselles,vous êtes magnifiques,maintenant vous allez avoir quelques leçons de savoir-vivre pour être de parfaites épouses pendant que ces messieurs se préparent...lance Kakashi ,se levant avec peine;a,kylosé aprés être resté longtemps assis...

Les jeuns filles le suivirent,certaines se déplacant bien mal sur leurs sandales hautes...La porte se referma sur un Naruto ,s'empêtrant dans son kimono...Elles allérent,accompagnées de Kakashi,pervers national, à une autre salle de classe un peu plus loin où une jeune femme assez jeunes se tenait:

-Mademoiselle Anko!

-Oui,c'est moi qui durant une heure vais vous apprendre à être de parfaites femmes d'intérieur pour votre mission à Oto...

La belle ninja brune les invita à entrer et salua le sensei Hatake qu'elle congédia d'un geste à moins qu'il ne veuille "devenir lui aussi une parfaite petite femme",l'homme ne se fit par prier et disparut d'un seul mouvement...Les 4 filles s'installérent à des places:

-Alors,vous serez tous des couples de gens aisés donc le faste et les bonnes manières vous conviennent:Je vais vous citer les 10 commandements de la kunoichi mariée:régle numéro 1:Toujours avoir un kunaï sous son kimono au cas où,régle niuméro 2:La lessive et le ménage tu feras quand ton mari le demandera,régle numéro 3:Le sexe tu ne banniras pas car de cela ton enfant sera fait,régle numéro 4 :L'entraînement quotidien tu ne négligeras pas même en kimono de cérémonie,régle numéro 5:Faire le déjeuner tu n'oublieras pas et toujours avec du poisson frais,régle numéro 6:Toujours les vêtements de ton mari tu repasseras et jamais tu ne le suspectera de te tromper...Voici pour la première partie,des questions?

-Euh...Il y a des régles qui ne nous concernent pas trop,par exemple la 3...lance Ino en se levant lentement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Mouais,en temps que couple vous serez quand mêmes obligés de le faire si vous êtes surveillés dans votre hôtel,ce qui arrive souvent là-bas, pour jouer le jeu mais rien ne vous fait peur n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi!Avec Naruto?Never!Jamais vous m'entendez?s'emporta Sakura

-Avec Shikamaru?Le cauchemar sur terre!s'exclama une voix bien connue

-Je n'y peux rien mes petites mais avec ces déguisements vous faites bien 17 ou 18 ans,ce qui est bien suffisant,il faudra remercier les maquilleurs...

-Quelle galére...souffla Tenten

To be continued

Voilà déjà le chapitre 2,désolèe pour les faute smais mon modem de word est cassé donc je n'ai pu corriger qu'un minimum de fautes --'

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissés des rewiewsCa m'encourage pour écrire la suite des &aventures de ces pitis couples qui vont bien souffrir par la suite...Que suis-je sadique w


	3. Beaux mecs et geishas

**Chapitre 3:Mariés ,quelle blague:Variante masculine:**

-Enfin bref,je vais passer au reste des 10 commandements de la kunoichi mariée…fait Anko

-Mouais,dites toujours.dit Ino avec une moue sceptique

-Yamanaka tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton ou ca va mal aller je te préviens…Je disais donc:régle numèro 7:Toujours ton jardin avec attention tu soigneras,régle numèro 8:En mission toujours tu apporteras ton nécessaire de broderie quel que soit le niveau,régle numèro 9:Le soir ,après ton travail,tu méditeras sur ta vie et tes actions passées et futures,régle numèro 10 enfin:Les araignées tu respecteras…Voilà tout,des questions?

-Euh…Sensei,la régle 10,"Les araignées tu respecteras",quelle est son sens?fit remarquer Sakura en souriant ironiquement

-Et bien,Haruno,observe une fois ces insectes,ils filent toute la journée n'est-ce pas?La kunoichi mariée doit être pareille,s'agiter activement toute sa vie,l'araignée tisse son fil,la femme doit consolider son mariage,vous êtes donc "consoeurs"…

-Soeurs avec des araignées!Beurk!remarque Tenten,toujours trés positive

-Je n'ai jamais dis que vous devrez les respecter comme des membres de votre famille mais plutôt les considérer comme des travailleuses actives et à part entiére de notre monde,sans elle les mouches nous envahiraient…

-Hum…Votre logique est bizarre sensei.

-Tenten,tu me dis encore une fois cela et je te fais rayer de la mission définitivement!

-D'accord,excusez-moi…

-La suite maintenant!Vous allez voir des vraies geishas à l'oeuvre,servant du thé et vos futurs "maris" vont arriver montrant commen ils se comporteront dans ces situations précaires de foyers contrôlés…

-Oooooooooooh.Ca promet d'être intintérèssant…s'exclament en coeur toutes les jeunes filles

-A qui le dites-vous mesdemoiselles?A ce qu'on dit notre Kakashi sera aussi confronté à ces créatures dans une épreuve de servage de thé…

-Oooooooooooooh!

-Allez,assez papoté!Je vais vous y amener dés maintenant.

Anko se lève de sa place et invite les belles jeunes filles à faire de même.Ino se déplace difficilement ainsi que Hinata,toutes deux pérchées sur de hautes chaussures.La professeur ouvre la porte.

-Kakashi!Que fais-tu encore là?

-Ben?Je vous attendais c'est tout.

Anko lui lance un regard suspect et le beau pofesseur éclate de rire:

-Tu me feras toujours marrer Anko,tu es trop mignonne!

La femme lui saisit l'oreille et le traîne ainsi dans les couloirs:

-Mesdemoiselles Kunoichis,suivez-moi je vous prie…

Les filles les suivent en riant discrétement:

-Anko,lâche mon oreille!Je m'excuse.supllie le pauvre professeur torturé

-Vraiment Kakashi?

-Ouais ,promis.

La kunoichi aux cheveux attachés lâche le shinobi devant une porte aux montants dorés brillants :

-C'est ici que les geishas vous attendent…Je dois vous laisser,occupez-vous bien de mon chien!lance Anko

-Ton chien?Mais de quoi parle-tu?demande Kakashi

-Mais de toi crétin!

Elle s'éloigne en riant bruyamment:

-Celle-là, elle ne se mariera jamais…

-Vous êtes jaloux sensei?taquine Sakura

-Pas du tout!Que crois-tu?Jamais de la vie!Pas d'elle en tout cas…

Les demoiselles entrent dans la piéce en silence et s'assient sur des coussins disposées partout dans la pièce devant des petites tables individuels en chêne.Les tentures rouges sombres assombrissent la petite salle au sol recouvert de tapis:

-Il y en a des trucs dans l'académie,ça en devient effrayant…chuchote Tenten à Hinata

-Oui…

Et lentement la porte s'ouvre encore une fois pour laisser entrer quatres gracieuses créatures vêtues de kimonos de cérémonie colorés et les cheveux maintenus en chignons par des brins fleurs et des barettes en écailles.Leur teint blanc uni fait ressortir leur beauté rare et unique,la bouche soulignée d'un peu de rouge à lévres carmins.Leurs yeux bridés sont allongés d'un trait foncé de charbon.Elles marchent à petits pas,chaussées de hautes geîtas…Elles glissent silencieusement jusqu'à une petite plate-forme à peine elevée de quelques centimétres:

-Voici Shiori,aussi appellée aussi "Victoria",Mahiro alias "Luciole",Isuzu dit "Ajira" et la maîtresse Geisha Tatsuya autrement nommée "Sakuya"…présente Kakashi l'air intimidé(pour une fois)

-Bonjour,enchantée de vous rencontrer petites demoiselles.fait Tatsuya,la geisha au kimono violet parsemé de dessins de fleurs diverses et variées

-Comme elles sont belles.fait remarquer Sakura à Ino

-Sakura,tais-toi pendant la représentation de ces charmantes geishas.ordonne le sensei présent

-Quand nos "maris" vont-ils arriver?J'ai hâte de voir Sasuke-kun en tenue de cérémonie!(Nous aussi )déclara la blonde Yamanaka

-Ils arrivent dans un petit instant.

Sur ces entrefaits la porte s'ouvre encore une dernière fois sur quatre beaux jeunes hommes,tout droit sortis des vestiaires…

Neji se trémousse, mal à l'aise dans un kimono blanc à manches longues,jusqu'aux pieds, aux bordures noirs avec dans le dos un grand dessin de fleur de lys toute aussi pure,ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés dans le dos comme un voile sombre lui arrivant au bas du dos.Il ne sourit toujours pas(méchant va!)et son visage garde un air absent,ses yeux blancs scrutant les visages,ses pieds apparaissent par à coup chaussés de geîtas basses et claquantes.Sous sa veste entrouverte on apercoit une chemise de lin brillante de propreté à manches longues:

-Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-kun!bave Tenten

-Quoi?Je suis assez ridicule vêtu ainsi…

-Nan, au contraire tu es trés beau!

-J'avoue qu'elle a raison,tu es canon Hyuga.appuie Ino en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil

-Assez de moqueries!s'emporte le garcon furieux

A ses côtés un blond vêtu assez traditionnellement d'un kimono de cérémonie orange à bordures blanches créme…Il lui descend jusqu'aux pieds et est serré à la taille par une longue ceinture blanche toujours.Dans son dos,un tourbillon rouge sombre et sur son front des lunettes à montures kaki qui donnent l'air sérieux.Il y a aussi un sous-kimono jaune poussin.L'ensemble fait assez mal aux yeux mais est assez joli étant donné que ses ceveux blonds d'habitude en bataille sont lissés avec soin en arrière:

-Ca me gratte cette gomina!lance le garnement en secouant la tête

-Oulà ,je l'imagine bien en train delire un bouquin sous un arbre par un beau matin de printemps…souffle Sakura étonnée que Naruto puisse un jour ressembler à un adulte bien intentionné

-T'as des vues sur lui maintenant Sakura?fait Ino,toujours aussi ironique

-Dans tes rêves grognasse!réplique aussitôt la kunoichi aux cheveux roses

Elle secoue les manches de son kimono et se plonge dans la contemplation du mec qui vient d'entrer:un grand paresseux que vous serez sûrs de reconnaître vu son degré de célébrité à Konoha et qui se nomme tout simplement :Nara Shikamaru alias "le fainéant qui a un cerveau"…Il porte un kimono beige court ,qui lui arrive jusqu'à mi-mollets.Son visage montre toujours un air de démotivation avancée et ses cheveux noirs sont comme d'habitude coiffés facon ananas,ses boucles d'oreilles argentées étant remplacées par des ronds en or massif(pour aller avec celles d'Ino).Sa veste courte s'ouvre sur une chemise bleue pâle en soie fine de Kyôtô.Sa taille est serrée par une ceinture kaki et il se dandine sur des geîtas hautes en séquoia…

-Mouais ,pas terrible…remarque-t-il l'air ennuyé comme à son habitude

-T'as raison sur ce point-là Shika ,t'es mignon c'est tout,appuie sa future femme "adorée" ,mademoiselle Ino ou critiqueuse en chef

Passons au dernier beau gosse de la journée,j'ai cité un homme ténébreux au regard impénétrable et sérieux…Vous avez bien deviné :il s'agit de notre Sasuke national!(ou mister glacon en chef pour les intimes,sinon pour les autres c'est Sasuchou)

Il porte un magnifique kimono de lin bleu foncé long avec un èventail derrière.Sous sa veste on apercoit à peine un pantacourt noir moulant et sa taille est ceinturée par une bande de tissue noire…Il marche grâce à des geîta basses et ses cheveux sont maintenus en l'air,façon destroy, aidés par un bandeau bleu foncé qui entoure son front d'un hâlo sombre.Ses yeux semblent lancer des éclairs de fureur et il fulmine au sens propre du terme,son teint blanc rehaussé par du fond de teint de la même couleur:

-Cannnnnnnnnnnnon.s'exclament Sakura et Ino en même temps

-Hina-chan,t'es une veinardelance Tenten à son amie

-Je sens surtout que Sakura et Ino vont me …euh…trucider.remarque la jeune fille ,rouge

-Ouais,t'as raison.

Sasuke se détourne,même les belles geishas le fixent avec insistance:

-Il est trop célébre ce Sasuke!tonne Naruto,l'air faussement fâché

Le bel Uchiha le regarde puis détourne les yeux en silence:

-Quoi?T'as un probléme,Sasuchou?

-Lâche-moi un peu sale cancre,si tu veux un otographe c'est à la queue.réplique le brun

-Tu t'es fait cassé Naruto…fait Shiakmaru ,amorphe complétement

-C'est ça!Il verra qui je suis!Je vais lui piquer Sakura-chan sous le nez avec mon nouveau look…

-De loozer…

-Mais tais-toi donc Shikamaru!

-Tu ne te conduis même pas en adulte responsable…

-Et alors?

-Essaye de prendre la mission au sérieux…

-Messieurs calmez-vous les geishas vont nous faire une démonstration de leurs talents artistiques!lance Kakashi,impatient de voir surtout les beaux kimonos des jeunes femmes s'entrouvrir

Neji ne réagit pas et se pose à sa place,le visage sérieux...

Une des geishas,Victoria sort un instrument de son sac et commence à en jouer tandis que Ajira apporte ujne bouteille de thé concentré...

Puis lentement Sakuya et Isuzu se mettent à valser sur une musique douce qui berce le coeur et la sensualité,l'éveil des sentiments...

**To be continued...**

Naruto:C'est pas des manières de nous traiter!Pourquoi Sasuke il est plus canon que moi?

Miss Inuzuka:Parce que et toi aussi t'es chou alors contente-toi de ce que tu as sinon je te fais devenir moche!

Naruto:Je le répète:t'es sadique…

Miss Inuzuka:Pauvre enfant,t'es martyrisé.

Naruto:Ouais!J'exige un meilleur traitement!

Miss Inuzuka:Nan,un message aux lecteurs de cette fanfic:Merci pour vos rewiews,continuez à en mettre ca me motive.

Naruto:Tu parle!On l'aura quand le 4éme chapitre?

Miss Inuzka:Faud d'abords que je vois au'es qu'il y aura dedans…

Naruto:…

Bon,comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment :merci à tous et surtout à ma môman,mon beau-père aussi pour m'avoir aidée à trouver les régles 7,8 ,9 et 10 des commandements de la kunoichi,à la prochaine!

Dans le chapitre 4:L'éveil des sentiments...


	4. l'épreuve de Kakashi

Auteur :Encore et toujours Miss Inuzuka c'est-à-dire moi

GenreParodie ,parodie encore parodie avec de la romanceuuuuuuuuh

NoteA bas Kakashi !Sion bonne lecture!et laissez des rewiews au passage à la caisse,merki d'avance,j'aime après une dure semaine d'internat voir mon dur travail récompensé

Re-noteXylo tu peux avoir ma phrase,sers-toi !

**Chapitre 4 :Mariés,quelle blague !L'éveil des sentiments :**

La blonde Ino et ses camarades d'aventure écarquillent les yeux devant le spectacle des geishas virevoltantes dans la salle .Elle évoluent doucement avec des gestes calmes et posées comme si elles avaient déjà tout prévu à l'avance .Sakuya agite un grand éventail bariolé soudain,son visage blafard s'illumine,elle sourit …Sa compagne de danse ,la très belle Ajira au kimono teinté de couleurs orangées,valse aussi lentement et s'accroupit devant Sasuke….Isuzu lui apporte une tasse de thé et une théière de porcelaine décorée…L'Uchiha semble mal à l'aise(pour une fois) dans sa veste bleue,il regarde la jeune femme avec des yeux intimidants. La geisha, nullement gênée, le fixe et demande d'une voix neutre :

-Un peu de thé mon seigneur ?

-Euh…et bien oui ma chère…J'aimerai un peu de ce thé délicat qui va à ravir avec la couleur de vos yeux qui sont euh…verts….répond le garçon

-Sasuke…Ce n'est pas un compliment ce que tu dis là. fait remarquer Kakashi en se levant

-Restez assit vous…Votre tour viendra…lui intime Sakuya d'un ton autoritaire, en le fixant, ses yeux bleus clairs le traversant …

-Mon tour viendra ?se demande le sensei, interloqué,se rasseyant…

Ajira se relève et se remet à tournoyer avec lenteur sur le tapis rouge sombre, elle s'arrête devant Shikamaru :

-Mon époux, dites-moi quels sont vos sentiments à mon égard ?

Le fainéant relève la tête, lassé :

-Et bien,euh…je vous …ai…meuh .finit-il par avouer en soupirant

L'air satisfaite la geisha va vers Naruto :

-Avez-vous pensé à acheter du pain pour ce soir mon beau mari ?

-Nan,j'ai acheté que des ramens mais vous me comprendrez c'est tellement bon,vous pourriez m'en faire cuir un peu d'ailleurs ?

Ajira sourit malicieusement et passe au dernier « mari » :

-Monsieur Huyga, vous êtes si beau ; me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser un peu avec moi puis de m'offrir vos faveurs nocturnes et douces ?

Le visage de Neji se trouble un instant,il ne sait visiblement pas quoi répondre à cette proposition :

-Ce serait un plaisir demoiselle mais voyez-vous mon cœur est déjà prit par une personne qui m'est chère…

A ces mots il tourne sa tête vers Tenten qui rougit subitement :

-Bien, Messieurs vous avez réussi l'examen de testage de vos caractères de maris sérieux,polis et attentionnés sans oublier fidèles, maintenant je vais voir les capacités de l'homme qui ne se mariera jamais c'est-à-dire ce cher Hatake….s'exclame la belle Ajira en se dirigeant vers le beau Kakashi

A chacun de ses pas, son kimono s'entrouvre sur ses fines jambes blanches. Le professeur fixait tout cela d'un œil morne .La geisha se pend à son bras, pressant sa poitrine et approche son visage de celui du shinobi comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser :

C'est ça me tester ?Reste concentré Kakashi,keep quite,ne pense pas à elle,ne pense pas à ses formes avantageuses…pense le ninja en la regardant,si sensuelle …

Sa bouche cachée sous le châle s'approche irrésistiblement des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille gracieuse .Les élèves retiennent leur souffle pendant un instant où le temps semble s'arrêter,curieux de voir ce drôle de spectacle .Puis,à 2 millimètres de leur baiser,alors que Kakashi succombait à la tentation et tentait d'happer sa bouche,Ajira rejette sa tête en arrière :

-Je vous ai eu…Apprenez à vous contrôler .raille-t-elle devant la mine déconfite et déçue du professeur

Elle se relève et court à petits pas auprès de ses camarades.

Lentement tout se remet en mouvement :

-Et bien ,messieurs ,dames,après ce charmant spectacle,moi et mes compagnes avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que malgré la formation assez incomplète vous êtes prêt à vivre deux mois ensemble sous le déguisement de couples mariés et pleinement heureux dans leurs devoirs…L'improvisation comptera beaucoup mais faite honneur à Konoha car vous avez l'étoffe de grands ninja déjà malgré votre jeune âge et sachez que nous sommes fières d'avoir passé un petit moment avec vous car vous êtes l'avenir de notre nation…Soyez tendres,l'expérience n'aide pas toujours dans ces cas-là et surtout les hommes,faites ce que vous avez à faire….Nous allons retourner à l'Okaya de notre maîtresse .En vous souhaitant un bon séjour dans votre mission….déclara Sakuya en s'inclinant poliment

Elles en savaient plus qu'elles ne le disaient,toutes nos situations….C'est impressionnant,même Kakashi-sensei s'est fait avoir sur ce coup-là. songe Sakura en soupirant longuement,cachant un sourire

Elle tourne la tête vers Naruto, l'observant à la dérobée.

Est-ce que je serai capable de l'aimer,de réussir ma mission comme il se doit ?J'ai la crainte en mon cœur à cet instant,plus je le regarde plus mon âme se trouble,pourquoi ?C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ainsi,avec ses cheveux coiffés comme il faut…Sasuke Kun est bien plus attirant .Il est vraiment …canon si l'on peut dire.. Je l'aime mais mon avis penche .Un sentiment naît en moi, pour qui ?Je ne le sais pas,ça me fait souffrir. Et lorsque je vois ma nouvelle apparence,ce beau kimono de soie je fonds,je me trouve belle,jolie mais ce n'est pas moi. Ino est bien plus…Je suis jalouse, pour elle ça a des chances de marcher avec son Shikamaru, quel est mon avenir ?Repense la kunoichi en détournant les yeux

De son côté Hinata a aussi des pensées en tête :

Que dois-je faire maintenant ?Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Sasuke Kun mais…Il est trop froid et moi qui suis si timide…Ca ne marchera pas,nous ne seront pas crédibles !Quand je vois les filles qui se sont extasiée sur moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour j'arriverai au point que Naruto Kun m'aime mais je me sens un peu…triste…Il aime peut-être Sakura Chan,et moi ?Je suis aimée par qui ?Tout cela ne me ressemble pas,ces talons hauts,je me trouve laide !Aguichante peut-être mais comment dois-je me comporter à présent !Je sens surtout que s'il se passe quelque chose entre Sasuke Kun et moi les filles vont me trucider…

-Bien, les enfants,vous irez à pied à Oto et seuls et une fois arrivés,vous logerez dans des hôtels différents sous vois faux noms et puis pour les infos vous attendez les instructions,j'ai tout dis ?

-Oui, Kakashi-sensei !

les geishas sortent de la pièce en silence,suivis des élèves,qui tous le cœur serré, se sentent partis pour une nouvelle aventure au pays du danger où une loi abstraite et mauvaise règne…Kakashi ,dernier sorti,éteint la lumière. Devant, Ajira, se détache du convoie et prend un couloir en parallèle :

-Je vous rejoins à l'okaya les filles ! Lance-t-elle à l'adresse des autres

Et sans que personne ne le remarque Kakashi prend la même direction que la jeune femme 10 minutes après.

Sakura lève un sourcil,intriguée .Il lui semblait pourtant que Kakashi-sensei était derrière eux…Elle se rappelle qu'il les a quitté sans prévenir après un couloir en paralléle .Elle décide finalement de faire demi-tour pour essayer de le retrouver .De toute façon qui s 'en apercevra ?Elle fait marche arrière et se retrouve le couloir,devant les autres marchent en silence. La kunoichi au cheveux roses suit difficilement le mur à cause de ses sandales et arrive finalement devant une salle d'où on entend des petits bruits. Intimidée,elle colle son œil gauche à la serrure et manque de pousser un cri de surprise Dans la petite pièce,une salle de cours vraisemblablement il y a Kakashi et Ajira dans une position des plus étranges .L'homme masqué avait collé la belle geisha contre le tableau et avait relevé ses jambes par-dessus ses propres genoux,entrouvrant le kimono largement .Même de loin Sakura voyait tout de la scène…

-Kakashi,ça fait si longtemps,notre dernière fois c'était avant que je ne devienne officiellement geisha ,non ?soupire la femme

-Ouais ,je crois…Mais t'avais pas besoin de me ridiculiser devant mes élèves…appuie le shinobi masqué

-Mmmh,tu es un grand martyrisé mon cher…Mais vois-tu ,les geishas sont payées pour coucher et je ne vais pas te donner mes faveurs gratuitement.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Voir ton visage…

Un instant,le ninja reste inerte puis lentement il porte ses mains à son visage et défait son châle (100 coton).Le tissu bleu tombe à terre et ,derrière sa porte,Sakura manque de s'évanouir. Kakashi-sensei a un visage divin ! Taillé en pointe, fin et blanc à cause de l'absence de soleil,à la bouche bien dessinée et au nez droit. Ajira soupire d'aise et l'embrasse profondément .Le shinobi cache une main dans le décolleté entrouvert de la jeune fille et prend possession de sa poitrine bien formée et pleine. Sakura rougit :

J'ai honte,je vais peut-être assister à ….ce genre de chose,après tout pour le séjour à Oto c'est pas mal…de savoir ça…pense-t-elle,gênée

Pendant ce temps,la geisha déboutonne le pantalon de Kakashi,toute callée contre la surface lisse qu'elle est Les mains du shinobi la parcourent soigneusement ,ne laissant rien au hasard. Elle se penche brusquement et l'embrasse,ses propres « pinces » dans le caleçon noir moulant de l'homme…Sa veste de kimono glissa à terre,dévoilant un corps blanc et galbé admirablement. Kakashi l'observe un instant,le sourire au visage .Il embrasse lentement la pointe de ses seins,la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Hum….Elle a l'air d'aimer ça….Je vais quand même y aller, j'en ai assez vu…. décide la shinobi aux cheveux roses,toujours derrière sa porte

Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple enlacé. Elle avance à reculons…et se prend le pied dans le mur :

-Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !crie-t-elle sous l'effet de la souffrance

Dans la pièce les bruits s'arrêtent :

-C'est qui ?questionne la voix grave de Kakashi, étouffée

Sakura ne répond pas et s'enfuit comme une voleuse dans le couloir.

Elle arrive dehors, devant l'académie, hors de souffle avec une cheville fracassée (elle s'est ramassée par terre à cause de ses talons)

La troupe de ninjas est d'ailleurs là :

-Ca va Sakura Chan ?Tu n'aurais pas vu Kakashi-sensei ?demande Naruto en s'approchant d'elle

-N…non !

-Oh,tu t'es fais mal à la cheville ,laisse-moi te soigner. dit-il

La fille aux cheveux roses lui tend son pied à contrecœur .Le blond lui fait un bandage sous le regard interloqué de Ino,Tenten,Hinata et compagnie :

-Ca y est tu es tombé sous son charme grand front ?remarque la blonde de l'équipe

-ta gueule grognasse !hurle la concernée en rougissant, pire qu'une tomate

Naruto lui tapote le pied :

-Voilà le bandage est fait, comme ça on va s'amuser tous les deux à Oto…

Il lui fait un clin d'œil :

-Argg ! Non,jamais !tonne Sakura en se relevant et clopinant vers Ino

Sasuke les observe avec des yeux intéressés, Shikamaru bâille un grand coup,Neji reste indifférent total avec toute la classe possible donc il est capable….

Kakashi sort du bâtiment soudain,le châle de nouveau remit sur son BEAU visage. En le voyant Sakura manque de rougir encore un peu….

-Bon et bien, euh…,Où j'étais ?Je parlais avec quelqu'un d'inconnu à vous mais vous allez pouvoir y aller maintenant,je vais vous laisser en vous souhaitant un agréable voyage et une bonne mission,bye,je note juste que Shikamaru Nara est le chef de mission et c'est lui qui aura les infos sans oublier le plan et la lettre qui vous permettra d'entre là-bas …lance-t-il vaguement gêné

Il se retourne sans ajouter un mot et s'en va, laissant derrière lui des interrogations sans réponse et un « galère » de la part du fainéant national.

Naruto fait une moue :

-Il nous accompagne même pas !Comment on fait ?Et puis pourquoi c'est le fainéant bon à rien le chef ?

-Tu crois que je le veux ce poste,crétin ?déclare le concerné à tête d'ananas

A ce moment-là la belle Ajira sort aussi de l'académie avec toute la vitesse que ses geitas hautes lui permettent, décoiffée complètement. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis s'enfuit sans un mot :

-Elle aussi est bizarre, rajoute le blondinet

-Mouais,fait Sakura

Les 8 ninjas déguisés ramassent leurs affaires et partent…VERS DE NOUVELLES AVENTURES DANS LE PAYS DU SONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

**To be continued…**

Miss InuzukaBen voilà 4éme chapitre une semaine après le 3éme, on me dit quoi ?

NarutoTa geule !

Miss.I :Hey,tu me parle pas comme ça sale gosse !

Sakuratu m'as traumatisée…

Miss.I :Il est pas beau Kakashou ?

SakuraSi mais voilà quoi…Je préfère mon sasuke-kun !

NarutoJe te hais Sakura !

Miss.I :Petit mot aux lecteurs :alors voilà les hostilités sont ouvertes !Si vous avez quelque chose contre une fic avec des scènes osées dites-le dés maintenant comme ça ça déviera sur autre chose…Merci aux rewiewers et compagnie…En réponses à une demoiselle :Oui ,je compte faire des scènes osées parce que je le vaux bien !Niark !

NarutoPerverse !

Miss.IPervers toi-même d'abords !

SakurasoupireOn est mal barrés….


	5. C'est parti !

Miss.I :Coucou le peuple,voici enfin le 5 éme chapitre de « Mariés quelle blague » que j'ai écrit au lycée,merci le CDI,je tiens à m'excuser auprès de shadowlight angel vu que j'avais mis sans faire exprès (bien sûr)la fanfic dans la section allemande,gomen --'

NarutoT'es douée toi

Miss.I :Hey sale gosse,tu te la ferme,t'as rien à dire d'autant plus que tu devrais éviter de te prendre pour Monsieur « je mes les couples ensembles ».

NarutoWhat ?Depuis quand ?

Miss.I :Depuis que je l'ai décidée !Allez vous autres régalez-vous avec ce chapitre

NarutoAïe !

**Mariés mais quelle blague !**

**Chapitre 5 : Ino+Shika :Ca passe ou ça casse…**

Nos 8 petits ninjas de Konoha font route dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers le village d'Oto no Kuni.Devant marchent Naruto,Shikamaru.

Derrière Tenten,Hinata et Ino. Plus Sakura.

Et en toute last place les deux cas sociaux de Konoha Neji et Sasuke qui s'évitent du regard :

-Mouais,alors Hinata,tes projets avec Sasuke-kun ?Des enfants ?Un chien ?demande la blonde Ino ironiquement à son amie

-Euh…Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question Ino-chan ?Je ne ressens …rien pour Sasuke,ce n'est qu'un compagnon d'arme,un acteur…répond lentement la jeune Hyuga

-Pour ma part en tout cas je ne suis pas déçue avec Neji,on va voir s'il vaut quelque chose au lit,niark !ricane Tenten dans son coin

-Tu nous avais cachées que tu étais…perverse Tenten .Et souviens-toi du règlement de la kunoichi mariée. Ne le dévergonde pas trop ce petit bout de chou,il pourrait être choqué. rajoute Yamanaka en souriant innocemment

Sakura remonte à leur niveau :

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?

-De notre futur « rôle »,ça va être l'éclate !Je sens que finalement ça va le faire avec Shikamaru…s'il y met du sien .appuie Ino en la détaillant attentivement

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses baisse les yeux.

-Et ben,ils ont fait du beau travail sur toi Sakura en tout cas…Tu es superbe,on te donnerai facilement quelques années en plus…lance Tenten

-Merci miss…

Du côté des mecs, Naruto discute avec le beau fainéant :

-Alors t'en pense quoi de ta « fiancée » ?

-Arrête de me bassiner avec ça mec,je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de jouer ce rôle débile avec cette fille galère et conne,j'te laisse même ma place si tu veux…

-Oh,oh, ça cache quelque chose cette brusque irritation de ta part mon cher. Ne serais-tu pas amoureux ?

Shikamaru s'arrête un moment au milieu de la route, fixant Naruto :

-Hey ,tu me prends pour qui ?

Le blond se poste devant lui :

-Allez, on va vous rapprocher un peu

Avant que le fainéant n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit,le Kyubi courait déjà à la rencontre d'Ino .Il passe derrière elle,mine de rien,sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Puis il la pousse dans le dos .Ino s'envole gracieusement et atterrit sur le sable lourdement au ralenti. Paf !

Naruto sifflote innocemment tandis que la blonde se relève, furax.

Les autres filles retiennent à grande peine un fou rire nerveux tandis que Yamanaka,couverte de poussière,faisait craquer ses jointures de doigts :

-Narutooooooooooo ! Tu sais quoi ?Tu vas crever !

-Attends Ino-chan, j't'explique,c'est Shikamaru qui m'a dit de te pousser parce qu'il voulait que tu tombe et que tu te casse la cheville,comme ça il aurait pu te porter et te draguer d'un même geste,c'est pas ma faute d'abords. Le fautif c'est ton futur mari. se défend le gamin

La jeune fille se fige instantanément et au ralenti se tourne vers le paresseux qui lui aussi semble être sur « mode pause ».

Soudain Ino se remet en mouvement,elle marche à grands pas vers le garçon et le saisit par le col,elle le soulève de terre comme une simple poupée :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?Je te hais !Et pour la peine tu vas crever en même temps que Naruto !

-Galère…

-Tu sais dire que ça ?

-J'te réponds galère, j'ai la flemme de parler.

-Tu vas crever et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça ? Espèce de bon à rien !

Elle le laisse tomber par terre et époussette ses vêtements, l'air de nouveau calme :

-Je peux pas tabasser mon futur mari ! Et te fais pas d'idée sur nos futures relations !rétorque-t-elle en tournant les talons

Tenten,Hinata et Sakura l'accueillent les yeux ronds :

-Tu as…dédaigné de tuer Shikamaru ?

-C'est un miracle !

-Euh…quel contrôle !

-Ben quoi ?répond-t-elle, l'air vexée

Naruto, profitant de ce répit, retourne vers son ami :

-T'as vu ? Tu es sain et sauf ! Merci qui ?

Shikamaru ne bouge pas, le regard vague .Enfin,il se retourne et continue son chemin sans un mot :

-Il est bizarre lui aussi today, mais pourquoi tout le monde a cet état d'esprit en ce moment ?pleurniche Uzumaki en se passant une main dans ses cheveux gominés,les décoiffant légèrement(on retrouve notre vrai Naruto)

La petite troupe se remet en marche .Les deux derniers de la file restent désespérément muets :

-On devrait peut-être allait les voir .propose Tenten à Hinata

-Euh ,oui,bien sûr,pour une première approche…

Les deux filles marchent à reculons vers le bel Uchiwa et Hyuga :

-Comment vas-tu Neji-kun ?s'exclame la fille aux anciens macarons

-Mouais…(fin de la conversation)

-Et toi Sasuke-kun ?demande timidement la jeune Hyuga

-Hn…(fin de la conversation)

-Bon…On va s'amuser à Oto n'est-ce pas ?déclara Tenten, l'air faussement décontractée

-On n'est pas là-bas pour s'amuser mais pour progresser .réplique le garçon aux yeux blancs en réajustant sa veste

Aïe,aïe,nos couples sont mal barrés pour le moment…En out cas je sais que j'aime Neji,tout le monde le trouve froid,hostile mais il est fort en réalité,un garçon bien,intelligente et je ne désespére pas de l'avoir un jour…Mais pour celui de Sasuke et Hinata c'est plus qu'incertain pour se dire s'ils vont se mettre ensembles un jour ou pas…pense la fille au kimono court en tripotant une de ses nattes

Hinata regarde autour d'elle, le paysage si différent de celui de son village natal. Ici il y a moins d'arbre,plus de montagne sèches et grandes,impressionnantes. Elle ferme les yeux et reste pensive :

Jamais je n'y arriverai avec Sasuke-kun, c'est perdu d'avance…Je suis si nulle !Songe-t-elle

Elle retourne auprès de Sakura et d'Ino, démoralisée :

-Ca se passe mal avec Sasuke-kun ?questionne d'ailleurs la blonde

-Oui…Il y a peu de chance que cette mission soit réussie à cause de nous…Je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Ne dis pas ça, perso je suis un peu jalouse de toi mais je sais que tu as un grand potentiel,dévoile-toi et il ne te résistera pas .C'est prévu qu'on arrive ce soir à Oto ,tu lui sortiras le grand jeu dans ta chambre d'hôtel !

-Tu veux dire que je vais devoir …euh…avec lui ?

-On peut dire ça, t'es une chanceuse !T'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Kakashi-sensei ?On doit faire comme de vrais couples et ça rentre dedans ce genre de choses. On sera peut-être surveillés alors voilà…rajoute Sakura

-Toi,t'es motivée pour coucher avec Naruto grand front ?raille la blonde très connue

-Mais ta gueule grognasse. Et toi avec ton fainéant ?

Les deux filles se toisent un instant puis éclatent de rire :

-Franchement avec de telles mentalités on est mal barrésdit Ino

-Clair !appuie à son tour la kunoichi aux cheveux roses

-M'enfin…Hina-chan ;fais comme tu le sens et surtout sois naturelle,pour l'instant on peut encore rester comme d'habitude mais une fois passée la porte d'Oto nous ne serons plus des ninjas de Konoha mais des couples en voyage de noce,tu comprends ?demande Yamanaka

-Oui…

A ce moment Tenten arrive en courant :

-Dites vous savez quoi ?

-Non, mais je parie que tu vas nous le dire…

-Neji m' demandé s j'acceptais d'aller boire un verre avec lui à l'arrivée !

-Dire que je pensais qu'il ne venait là-bas que pour bosser. Mais quel arnaqueur !lance la kunoichi blonde en riant

-Ouais…

Les deux heures qui suivent se passent de la même manière,à parler pour les filles et à rester silencieux pour les mecs…Les demoiselles parlent de tout et de rien,conversation futile et insignifiant que nous ne prendrons pas la peine de rapporter à moins que vous voudriez savoir quelles marques de maquillage elles utilisent ou ce qu'elles comptent acheter une fois à Oto .Pour le bienfaits des oreilles du lecteur je tairais donc ce moment….

Shikamaru, de son côté, a le cerveau qui tourne à plein rendement :

Ino…Que me dit ce nom ? Accélère-t-il mon poule ?Je me sens nerveux,pourquoi m'a-t-elle épargné tout à l'heure ?'tain ,c'est galère tout ça…pense-t-il

Enfin la silhouette du village d'Oto no Kuni se profile à l'horizon,immense cité mal construite .Les maisons semblent plantées de travers,les rues défoncées. Les gens de là-bas sont d'un caratére méfiant et assez sombre, la température avoisine les 29 ° celcius .Mais autour de ses fortifications il n' y a qu'une grande plaine nue et froide où le vent du nord souffle continuellement.Le soleil est caché par les nuages,assombrissant tout.

Les 8 ninjas de Konoha s'arrêtent à distance respectable de la ville :

-Que je vous rappelle,à partir de la porte,située 10mètres plus loin,vous deviendrez respectivement les couples Kiriyama,Soma,Katsunuma et Yamato.Et vous devrai vous conduire comme tel pour sauvegarder l'honneur de Konoha,vous attendrez mes instructions pour le reste…ordonne Shikamaru en sortant une feuille de son sac de voyage

-Moausi,t'es pas très concluant comme chef…lance Naruto,ironique

-Vous logerez au Sunshine,au Missile,au Kachingan et au Numerai…continu le fainéant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Ok chef !répond Ino, armé d'un sourire victorieux

-Alors c'est parti !déclare le paresseux Nara à mots tenus

Les kunoichis et shinobis se regardent un instant comme pour s'adresser un « bonne chance » silencieux puis ils se tournent vers la porte, prennent leur respiration et marche vers l'ouverture,l'air calmes. Naruto déjà décoiffé,Sasuke mi-figue mi-raisin,Neji boudeur,Ino railleuse,Sakura souriante,Hinata tremblante,Shikamaru fatigué(on le comprend)…

**To be continued**

Miss.I :VàlàC'est finish pour cette fois,n'hésitez surtout pas à me lâcher vos rewiews o ,allez la semaine prochaine j'écris le chapitre 6…et petite note :VIVE LES SCENES OSEES !w

Naruto :T'es déprimante !

Miss.I :Je sais…

NarutoA la prochaineuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !


	6. TenNeji et InoShika

Auteur :Miss Inuzuka,c'est pas prés de changer

Descriptiob :Dans ce chapitre les pensées sont en italique

Bonneuuuuuuuuh lectureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

**Chapitre 6 :Le grande soir ?**

Côté Tenten-Neji :

Le couple Kiriyama

Adresse :Hôtel Sunshine

15,avenue du Shunaï

92400 Ôtô no Kuni

Donc Monsieur et Madame Kiriyama entrèrent dans la ville délabrée d'Ôtô no Kuni,comme dit précédemment. Neji semble complètement désintéressé de l'affaire et Tenten ne cesse de le regarder en coin…Ils portent très peu de bagages mais pour la plupart ce sont des sacs austères qui ne renseignent en rien sur la personnalité du propriétaire :

-Bon,ma chérie on va le prendre ce verre ?s'exclame soudain le beau garçon

La kunoichi brune regarde partout autour d'elle ,s'imaginant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre…Neji soupire et pose sa main sur son épaule :

-Je sais que tu ne t'es pas encore habituée à ton nouveau statut de ma femme mais il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y fasse sinon cela ne servirait à rien de t'avoir épousé(en langage ninja,traduction :Tu as un rôle de femme mariée ,conduis-toi comme telle et ne me fais pas honte sinon tu montre ta faiblesse !)

Tenten le regarde,un instant interdite. Le garçon aux yeux blancs lui fait un signe de tête qui veut sûrement dire « bouge-toi ! »…Lentement la jeune fille se remet en mouvement :

-Désolée mon époux,j'ai eu euh…u,n moment d'absence,c'est si beau ici,surtout raffiné,j'adore….Mais je propose d'aller se reposer d'abords un peu,ce voyage depuis Konoha ,c'était éreintant ,vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Mouais,mouais…

Il ramasse les sacs posés par terre et les charge sur son dos car rien de plus naturel et agréable que la galanterie masculine qui évite tant d'efforts à la femme…

Soufflant comme un bœuf sous les 50 tonnes de vêtement sde sa « femme » monsieur Kiriyama arrive enfin,accompagnée de la demoiselle devant l'hôtel :

-Ils comptent vraiment nous faire dormir dans cette poubelle !tonne Tenten

Neji ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins la même chose,en effet ,l'hôtel en question était plus nommable de foyer d'infection.Les fenêtres défoncées,la façade jaune pisse lézardée et décrépie,une horrible odeur de moisie flottant dans l'air,deux poubelles renversées devant,des mouches volant partout,un rat crevé devant l'entrée :

-Hum…fait Neji,pensif

-Tu parle d'un Sunshine,si j'étais le gouvernement de Ôtô je ferai fermer ce truc fissa…s'emporte Tenten

-Hey…Attends un instant,tu sais bien que le gouvernement de Konoha n'a pas les moyens de nous payer plus pour notre voyage de noce,en tant que fonctionnaires on devrait déjà être contents…(en gros :Ils n'ont pas les moyens de nous payer un quatre étoiles,Tsunade est pauvre,le gouvernement avec….Donc voilà…)explique le mec en traversant la chaussée méga crade avec précaution

La jeune fille le suit avec un air de dégoût profond sur le visage…

Ils passent la porte coulissante et entrent dans la réception. L'homme qui s'occupe des clés est un gros porc dévorant des ramens à grands bruits,la bedaine dépassant largement et des taches de graisse sur sa livrée. Neji s'arrête devant lui,cachant mal son horreur :

-Bonjour,nous venons d'arriver de Konoha dans votre …euh…magnifique ville,je suis monsieur Kiriyama et voici mon épouse.

(Tenten comme toujours rougit à l'écoute de son nouveau statut)

L'homme lève la tête de son assiette pour le dévisager :

-Oh,tu peux le dire mec que notre village est infâme,ça va de mal en pis depuis quelques temps.…

Il lâche un rot énorme qui fait reculer de quelques pas le couple :

-Enfin bref,c'est pas vos affaires,voici votre clé,chambre 69,pour votre info j'm'apelle Shôgô Kuramoto…Bon séjour ici,noce ?

-Oui,nous somme en voyage de noce,nous allons rester 2 mois et demi environs et nous promener ici.

-Ok…

Et sans plus de détails Monsieur Kuramoto se replonge dans le spectacle intéressant de son plat des ramens .Les deux ninjas s'éloignent lentement …

_La chambre 69,c'est un signe,cette nuit Neji sera…à moi,tant pis si on dort dans une poubelle géante je l'aurai quand même …_pense Tenten avec fougue

Ils montent l'escalier vieux et aux marches branlantes et arrivent au premier ètage .Un long couloir sale s'ouvre sur leur droite,ils le prennent et stoppent net devant une porte rutilante de propreté avec écrit en beaux chiffres d'or :69

-Et ben c'est clean…lance Tenten, sidérée devant un minimum de propreté dans cet hôtel

Neji ouvre la porte blanche lentement et pénètre dans la chambre…Là encore il se fige,c'est un endroit brillant dé propreté même avec une fenêtre défoncée côté rue et un nuage de pestilence entrant par cette orifice béant .Le lit deux places est fait joliment,il y a même une table en bois verni avec une coupe de fruits (moisis )dessus…La kunoichi brune passe devant lui et tourne sur elle-même pour tout observer :

-C'est tout propre ici.

Elle rigole légèrement,Neji l'observe avec précaution :

-Tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux …

La filel se fige instantanément (click) :

_Douche égale eau,eau égale serviette,serviette égale sans vêtement,sans vêtement égal nue,nue égale désir,désir égal sexe…Arggggggggggggggggh !Il veut le faire ou quoi !Calme-toi Tenten,tu te fais des idées,calme-toi _.songe-t-elle,paniquée

Elle prend sa serviette avec un semblant de sourire crispé tandis que le jeune homme se pose sur le lit…

Elle entre dans la salle de bain méga clean ,le cœur battant la chamade…

Elle enlève délicatement son kimono court,repliant le tout après…Elle se glisse sous le pommeau de métal de la douche et laisse couler l'eau sur elle avec plaisir :

_Malgré ce que j'ai dis je ne me sens pas encore prête,si ça se trouve je me trompe,oui je dois me tromper…_

La poussière du voyage se mêle à l'eau ,formant un petit ruisseau jaune. Tenten l'observe,ses cheveux défaits sur ses épaules musclées. Après s'être lavée avec le shampooing Herbal Essence(fourni par Tsunade) la jeune fille sort de la cabine…et s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas prit de vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain :

_Merde ,bon après tout c'est mon devoir de ninja,courage Tenten !_

Elle s'enroule dans la serviette délicatement,sentant le moelleux épouser les formes de son corps…Elle respire un grand coup et rentre dans la chambre…

Neji tourne la tête vers la jeune fille :

-C'est quoi cette tenue Tenten ?dit-il avec sévérité

-Juste pour toi…

Elle écarte les pans de sa robe improvisée, dévoilant son corps brun à la vue du garçon .Il la dévisage puis se lève :

-Tenten…

Côté Shikamaru et Ino :Les Soma

Adresse :Hôtel Missile

4,Rue du ninja boudeur

92400 Ôtô no Kuni

Shikamaru soupire comme à son habitude .Ino marche devant lui d'un pas énergique et élastique .Elle se retourne soudain :

-Grouille-toi flemmard,on est en retard !

-Pfu,mais c'est pas loin le Missile ,pas la peine de s'énerver…Regard esur le plan,c'est juste à côté…

-T'as pris un plan en plus ?

Le garçon sort une feuille de papier jaune et montre un point dessus :

-Qu'es que tu crois ?Je ne pars pas à l'aventure sans rien moi…

Elle lui lance un regard noir et continue son chemin,le bas de son kimono traînant dans la poussière…Après 10 minutes de « marathon » ils arrivent devant une grande bâtisse peinte en orange :

-C'est ici,indique Nara en plissant les yeux

-Et ben…

La jeune fille lève les yeux pour voir l'immeuble mal planté dans toute sa hauteur… Comme l'indique son nom, un missile atomique est fiché dans le coin droit du toit,masse métallique .Shikamaru toussote :

-Galère…

Il reprend les bagages et monte lentement les escaliers,traînant sa carcasse. Yamanaka se reprend et le suit en courant .Ils entrent dans le hall qui fait style entrée anglaise,propre ,bien rangée avec des fleurs partout,le sol en marbre…Bref,c'est bien beau :

-Bonjour Messieurs, dame .Vos noms ?demande une belle réceptionniste femme,habillée d'un vêtement décolleté

-Hum,le couple Sôma de Konoha !explique Ino devant le comptoire

Shikamaru lance un coup d'œil intéréssé à la jeune femme qui le remarque et lui fait un grand sourire :

-Bien,chambre 89,si vous avez besoin de quelque chose sonnez-moi,je m'appelle Minoé Asuma,nous n'avons pas beaucoup de clients en ce moment donc je suis à votre entière disposition

_Surtout à celle de Shikamaru,n'est ce pas pouffiasse !_pense Ino énervée

Les deux shinobis montent lentement l'escalier couvert d'un tapis de velours rouge et s'arrêtent devant un panneau : « Bienvenue au Missile chers clients,ici nous avons les plus belles putes de Ôtô et surtout les moins chers,15000 yens de l'heure,n'hésitez plus,pour les femmes nos prostitués sont aussi d'une grande utilité,n'oubliez pas de passer à notre boutique inédite… »

_15000 yens de l'heure ?Intéressant…_pense Shikamaru,un sourcil relevé

_Putain,cette enfoirée de Tsunade nous a envoyé dans une boîte de prostituées ,la salope !_songe de son côté Ino,s'énervant pour rien

Tentant de garder son calme elle continue de monter les marches,suivi de Shikamaru rêvant à l'on ne sait quoi…

Ils arrivent au palier du premier étage et s'hasardent dans le couloir…

Ils arrivent devant la porte beige 89 et l'ouvrent.

L'intérieur de la chambre est délicat,doté d'un miroir au-dessus du lit,d'un distributeur à ce que vous savez (lol).

Ino se fige…Derrière elle le garçon lui pose les mains sur les épaules .La blonde les repousse avec duret » :

-Ne crois pas mon cher mari que t'auras mes faveurs dés la première nuit !

Furax, elle jette ses affaires sur le lit,se précipite dans la salle de bain et claque la porte furieusement.

Le garçon s'avance lentement et regarde par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couche…

**To be continued**

Naruto :C'est quand notre tour ?

Miss.I :Au prochain chapitre,héhé

Naruto :Pas confiance…

Miss.I :T'as raison,je martyrise déjà Tenten et Neji plus ce cher Shika et Ino

Naruto :Je sais pas si je devrai dire ça mais continuez à laisser des coms,ça la motive pour nous martyriser…Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii d'avance !

Miss.I :Bye.


	7. SakuNaru et SasuHina

AuteurQue voulez-vous que je vous dise ?J'me présente :miss Inuzuka,de sexe féminin , fan de Kiba ,etc…

Genreromantique ,parodie

**Chapitre 7 (chiffre symbolique) :Ne la laisse pas tomber**

Côté Sakura Naruto,couple Yamato :

Adresse :Hôtel Kachingan

11,avenue des Kunaïs

92400 Ôto no Kuni

Naruto soupire et ramène ses cheveux lissés en arrière,les ébouriffant légèrement .Enfin,il avait sa chance,sans Sasuke dans les parages pour lui voler sa « proie »aux cheveux roses bonbon…le blond sourie et raffermie sa prise sur sa valise,il était arrivé à un âge où être pervers était un état tout naturel…

Devant lui, Sakura se déhanchait(ou plutôt se dandinait) sous des kilos d'affaires,étant donné que notre petit blond n'était pas un garçon assez galant pour les lui porter(on a pas tous la chance d'avoir un Neji très beau,très pur,sous la main) .Son petit popotin( ?hum,hum)bougeait dans tous les sens devant un Naruto qui suivait ses mouvements du regard,intéressé…Il s'humecte la bouche d'un déglutissement,sentant sa gorge se serrer douloureusement .Sakura transpirait sous ses dix tonnes de vêtements pour son voyage…

Elle se tourne soudain vers son compagnon :

-T'observe quoi ? Grouille-toi,on a pas que ça à faire…

Naruto soupire encore une fois, des fois il se demandait comment il faisait pour aimer cette grognasse comme dirait Ino mais voici enfin venir sa chance,peut-être qu'il pourrait la conquérir par ses propres moyens…

Il fait un petit sourire, la kunoichi grommelle de son côté comme d'habitude…

Ils arrivent devant un immense immeuble gris clair…Naruto monte quelques marches de l'escalier, son sac léger à la main .Sakura halète derrière lui, écrasée par le poids de ses propres bagages. Devant eux la porte, immensité de plastique technologisée, coulisse comme par magie (vive la technologie, tadam !)et le petit couple rentre dans l'établissement sérieux :le kachingan !

Malheureusement,je le dis bien,à peine quelques pas faits dans le hall d'entrée que nos deux ninjas faillirent se faire piétiner par une horde d'apprentis ninjas en manque de goûter…Le jeune couple eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur,la face contre le crépis tandis que le troupeau de gamins passait au galop et se ruait dans la rue à grands cris genre meute de buffle qui cherche à atteindre les pâturages…Par contre la valise de Sakura eut moins de chance,trop grosse pour être plaquée contre le mur,elle fut piétinée sans pitié par les écoliers .Et oui,le sac de 5 tonnes et demie de fringues environs ne constituait visiblement,bien qu'en métal et cerclée de cuir pour mieux fermer, pas un obstacle majeur face à de jeunes enfants en hypoglycémie .Une fois la horde en furie passée dans la rue,sakura se retourne au ralenti et aperçoit sa malle écrabouillée sur le sol,vomissant ses intestins de minijupes,kimonos et autres mondanités forts ragoûtantes Son teint rosit aussitôt,devenant de plus en plus enragée(pensez à un lion non nourri depuis 6 jours,voyez sa fureur et bà-là c'est la même chose,tous aux abris !)

Naruto s'écarte prudemment, sentant venir la tempête,la kunoichi aux cheveux roses fit craquer ses jointures de doigts,la peau rouge tomate,les yeux baissés en signe de fureur…Dehors les petits nenfants jouaient et couraient vers leur nourriture sans se douter de la tragédie,limite bombe atomique furax qui allait intervenir dans leurs activités…

Vous avez déjà vu un troupeau d'éléphants au galop et ben là c'est encore pareil, une fois les enfants lancés plus rien ne résiste,ni les rochers,ni les murs,ni les valises…Jésus,Marie,Josèphe…Ayez pitié…Les jeunes de nos jours,de vrais dromadaires…M'enfin,je vais arrêter de parler et revenons à la bombe atomique Sakura qui ne va pas tarder à exploser….

-Calme-toi Sakura, respire,je suis sûr que ces enfants ne l'ont pas fait exprès…Keep quite !tente vainement Naruto,cachant son inquiétude derrière un sourire

Sakura ne semble pas l'entendre, elle descend les marches avec lenteur et un semblant de calme…Quand elle passe prés du premier gamin elle le chope à l'oreille…Le petit garçon qui ne semble pas avoir plus de 7 ans se met à brailler comme un bébé cochon qu'on emmène à l'abattoir .Haruno le secoue dans tous les sens, allongeant du même coup son oreille…(mal pour le gosse --')

Une grosse voix retentit derrière Naruto, resté se protéger dans l'entrée :

-Mademoiselle,que faites-vous à mes élèves nom de dieu !!!

Une matrone à l'aspect sévère passe de profil prés du blondinet, enjambant avec précaution les restes de la valise…Elle sort sur le palier :

-Mais lâchez Kyoshiro mademoiselle !!!!Crie-t-elle à la kunoichi en furie

Naruto s'approche craintivement de la matrone :

-Attention madame, ma…euh…femme est vénère, surtout quand on lui écrabouille sa valise sans pitié dans le cas présent,nous avons fait un très long voyage depuis Konoha et…

Il descend les marches et court vers Sakura qui tenait toujours le mioche par l'oreille droite, genre catcheuse de cirque(mdr)…Quand elle voit la femme sévère,elle lâche aussitôt l'enfant qui se ramasse par terre avec un bruit mat mais continuant à hurler .Le petit court vers sa maîtresse ,se cramponnant à son pantalon de toile noire :

-J'aimerai savoir ce que vous faite si prés de la pension pour enfants le Kachingan…dit-elle,les lèvres pincées :

-Comment ça ?C'est pas un hôtel ?s'exclame Sakura,hors d'elle,les mains sur les hanches

-Avant oui mais suite à un changement de propriétaire c'est devenu un pensionnat pour apprenti ninja en bas âge d'ôtô…Tout a été réaménagé.

-Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !hurle à son tour Naruto, démoralisé

-Pourrai-je savoir à présent qui vous êtes ?

La fille aux cheveux roses serre les poings et répond d'une voix où pointe la colère :

-Sakura et Naruto Yamato de Konoha,nous sommes mariés depuis peu et le gouvernement,notre hokage nous a payé un …joli petit voyage de noce dans l'endroit de notre choix mais c'est lui qui a choisi l'hôtel ,nous n'y pouvons rien…Veuillez nous excuser.

Elle baisse la tête,le kimono un peu sali par la poussière.

Naruto soupire :

-M'dame, vous savez pas si on peut quand même loger dans cet endroit ? Nous avons fait tellement de chemin…

-Je pense que ce serait possible,je m'appelle Yuna Karuno…Je suis une éducatrice…Vous avez l'air bien jeunes pour être déjà mariés…

_Merde,elle va percer notre couverture…_pense Sakura,les dents serrées

Madame Yuna lâche l'enfant et se précipite vers Naruto :

-Ooooooooooh,je vois,c'est vos parents qui ont décidés ce mariage,n'est-ce pas ?Mais vous verrez l'amour naître entre vous,moi je vous aiderai,je le jure sur ma vie !!!Moi,Yuna,je vous ferai découvrir l'amour car j'élève ces enfants comme les miens parce que LOVE IS ALL !!!!!Et même mariés sans sentiment, vous devez,je le dit bien…

A ce moment-là, l'éducatrice (22 ans,pucelle)ressemblait étrangement à Gaï dans ses délires métaphysiques sur l'amûûûûr….

Grosse goutte de sueur derrière les têtes du petit couple :

-Calmez-vous madame…Je vous en prie. lance Sakura

-Vous avez raison madame : LOVE IS ALL !s'exclame Naruto,les larmes aux yeux

-Ouais, LOVE POWEEEEEER, plus fort que tout !appuie la femme à l'origine censée être sévère

Dans la cour les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de jouer et regardaient les deux hurluberlus, vaguement intéressés :

-Tu me plaît toi,si t'étais pas marié déjà ,j'te prendrai bien,le monde a besoin de love powerien !!déclare Yuna,les yeux brillants

-Vos gueule !!!!Explose Sakura,un minimum jalouse à l'idée que cette dure mais séduisante femme lui pique le garçon qu'elle est censée haïr mais qu'en réalité elle « kiffe »lol :

-Vous vous dites éducatrice ?

-Love éducatrice plutôt,j'aime tout mes élèves également et je sais qu'ils peuvent avoir des problèmes,ils en ont parlé à la TV…se défend la professeur

-Bon,Sakura,quand t'auras fini ta crise tu viendras…lance Naruto en souriant ironiquement

-Mais…mais,bredouille-t-elle ,soudain refroidie par le ton du blond

Voyant son air consterné il éclate de rire :

-T'es trop mignonne Sakura-chan !!

-moi,mi…mignonne ?.

Elle se fige et avance mécaniquement vers le hall où elle ramasse ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins du hall…Naruto et sa « nouvelle amie » marchent derrière elle…Arrivés à la réception ,la fille aux cheveux roses s'accoude au bureau,le regard vide…Elle défait lentement ses cheveux qui tombent sur ses épaules,ne surprenant pas les yeux de Naruto qui la matent avec une perversité étonnante pour cet âge…

Yuna s'asseoit sur une, chaise et feuillette le registre des chambres :

-Hum…Voyons voir,chambre libre…alors…la 45 ?

Elle lève soudain les yeux vers le petit couple,l'air gênée :

-J'ai un petit problème,ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des chambres ici mais ce sont des logements par 4 et…euh…il ne reste que 2 places dans une chambre d'enfants de 6 ans et 7 ans…Désolée…Vraiment…

Les deux ninjas s'entreregardèrent au ralenti,les traits plissés,les yeux écartelés de surprise avant de hurler un grand coup en parfaite synchronisation :

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!

La silhouette de l'éducatrice, pourtant robuste, parut rapetisser et se tasser sur sa chaise…Elle aussi avait été jeune et pouvait comprendre ce que cela pouvait faire de crécher avec des mômes chialeurs (même si elle n'a jamais essayé --'), franchement cela devait être chiant…Djà plus de grasse mat' et plus d'intimité (l'auteur a déjà vécu cette situation lol),quel beau cadeau de mariage pour nos deux « mariés »…

Côté Hinata-Sasuke :

Les Katsunuma de Suna(froids,ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?)

Hôtel Numerai

69,love avenue(signe ?)

92400 Otô no kuni

Sasuke soupira, comme à son habitude il restait de marbre...Les Katsunuma sont censés être des gens assez chauds, tiendra-t-il le coup ?Sans me vanter je dirai que Sasuke est un con et tant pis pour ses fans ,lol…

Hinata se tournait les pouces tout en marchant, l'esprit ailleurs,peut-être auprès de son cher Naruto…Elle se tenait en arrière de mister glaçon number one,l'homme le plus froid,le plus glaçant du monde des mangas et de Konoha pour le plaisir et le déplaisir de certains…Ouvrons le débat tiens !Comment ça pas le moment ?Tu veux savoir la suite et que je me la ferme c'est ça ?Hum…Vais arrêter mes conneries alors…

Revenons à nos deux ninjas bien timides en quelque sorte…Sasuke semblait connaître son chemin sans se soucier à ce que la jeune fille un peu délurée le suive ou non…Il tourna le coin d'une rue,l'air vague et sérieux ,suivi malgré tout par la non moins timide Hinata…

Il entra sans se retourner ,ses mains dans ses poches de kimono,son sac sur le dos,dans un grand immeuble blanc aux multiples parois vitrées,Hyuga le rejoint presque en courant :

-Euh…Sasuke-kun,comment l'as-tu trouvé ?demande-t-elle d'une petite voix

-Lève la tête baka !répondit le jeune homme glacialement

La brune fit ce qu'il avait demandé et aperçut sur le toit de l'hôtel une enseigne clignant avec milles couleurs,ampoules et compagnie,qui brillaient avec vigueur,genre le truc qui se voit à 1 kilomètre avec écrit en grand sur le haut : « THE NUMERAI !!!!! »,le truc à pas rater en tout cas…

Hinata baisse la tête,consciente de sa gaffe…Elle rentre à la suite du beau jeune homme et s'arrête devant la réception,choisissant de prendre les devants de la conversations…Bizarrement l'hôtesse semble très masculine,rien que cette drôle de moustache au-dessus de sa lèvre et ces épaules carrés plus ce manque de poitrine .La « femme » se tourne vers le couple et leur parle d'une voix de fausset ,comme maquillée :

-Bienvenue au Numerai ma dame et monsieur…La plus grande boîte de travestis d'ôto,c'est pour un reloolking monsieur ?Vous avez en tout cas la carrure parfaite pour entrer dans nos rangs…

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, l'hôtesse sort de derrière son bureau et tourne autour de Sasuke ,le dévisageant :

-Regardez-moi cette bouche, parfaite vraiment,et ces yeux,cette taille fine,ce visage fin…Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut monsieur ou plutôt devrai-je dire madame…

Le bel Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux de surprise,avait-il bien entendu ?Cette femme…non…cet homme bien sûr venait de lui proposer d'être travesti…

Hinata,à ses côtés ,se retenait d'éclater d'un rire strident de malade mentale tellement la proposition de l'hôtesse la prenait à dépourvue…

Le garçon parla alors d'une voix froide, glaciale,celle qui faisait fuir les gêneurs quand il y en avait :

-Je suis désolé mais ce que vous dite est déplacé,je suis récemment marié et compte rester du sexe fort et non devenir une tapette dans votre genre…

L'homme féminin s'écarte prudemment, surpris par tant de froideur…Sasuke plisse ses traits et prend Hinata par l'épaule,vexé :

-Voici mon épouse, amenez-nous à notre chambre,le couple Katsunuma du village de Suna,c'est un ordre…

Hinata, pétrifiée de surprise devant tant d'audace de sa part,ramassa sa valise à la suite de l'hôtesse gênée qui balbutiait de pitoyables excuses…

Sasuke laissa sa mains sur l'épaule de sa « femme »,de marbre…

Il suivit l'homme dans les étages, démontrant bien sa virilité à l'état pure…

La « demoiselle » les arrêta devant une porte noire :

-La chambre 126,je vous rappelle qu'ici c'est une boîte de euh…donc pas trop hôtel à part pour les…vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Bon séjour !

Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse dans les escaliers…

Le beau garçon ouvrit la chambre, derrière lui la jeune fille ouvrant de grands yeux…C'était un logis assez classique,plafond assez haut en crépis crème,fenêtre larges bordées de rideaux à fleurs,petite table moderne au milieu avec un bouquet de fleurs au milieu,lit grand avec couvre draps à petits cœurs…La totale !

Hinata toussota et posa ses affaires du côté gauche,se posant un instant sur le lit moelleux…Elle dévisagea Sasuke :

-Tu compte…hum…je…tu…vois que nous…je veux dire…moi…enfin…

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Le bel Uchiwa la regarda d'un air sérieux :

-T'es pas claire toi…

Puis il prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain à doubles tour…(au cas où Hinata déciderait de faire un attentat à sa vie XD)

**To be continued…**

Nous voici déjà au 7éme chapitre,quelle émotion ,snif,snif…Désoéle pour ce retard mais vacances obligent…Je suis partie à Paris,c'était beau,l'idée de la pension de gosses m'est venue là-bas alors que je m'occupais de mon petit neveu de 1 an…Ca vous intrésse pas ?Tant pis alors…

Je vous dis à la prochaine

Bye et bisouxxx

Saraattention à ta santé --'


	8. confessions nocturnes joyeuses

Auteur :gné ?Ben c'est mwa…

Genreromantique mais là ça part en cacaouéte sur la parodie et le porno mdr,même si ça pourrait être pire

NoteBen voilà,à partir de ce chapitre ,la fanfic va légèrement tourner sur les interdits aux moins de 12 ans(vais devoir aller changer le quote mwa --') et surtout que ici je vais enfin pouvoir parler en toute liberté de mon couple préféré

Bonne lecture à tous…

**Chapitre 8 de mariés (quelle blague !!!) :Confessions nocturnes heureuses**

-Ca commence bien .maugréa un certain garçon à tête d'ananas,se levant de son lit.

Il regarda par la fenêtre,la nuit d'Oto no kuni,les lèvres pincées,le regard éteint,ennuyé

Ino était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis déjà une demi-heure environs et le beau mec désépérait de la sauter le soir-même .Il soupira et baissa la tête .Dehors la lune brillait doucement .Il s'approcha de la porte fermée de la douche et frappa trois petits coups :

-Tu as bientôt fini chérie ?

Aucune réponse,le ninja se décida à aller boire un verre au bar,quitte à croiser des putes dans le couloir. Il se munit de son porte-monnaie,griffonnant un mot à l'intention de la blonde Ino : « Je vais boire un coup au bar ma chérie,je reviens bientôt(j'ai très soif…) »

_C'est vraiment chiant de devoir l'appeler aussi familièrement,ça me courre par-dessus la tête mais d'une force pas possible,pourquoi est-ce moi qui suis tombé sur cette foutue mission à deux balles ?Avec cette grognasse blonde et conne,elle me donne envie mais c'est pas gagné ,c'est pas ce soir que je vais la sauter malheureusement…_pensa-t-il ,sortant dans le couloir immaculé

Il regarda autour de lui avec attention, repérant une jolie jeune femme accoudée au mur…Décidant de l'ignorer et ayant vraiment trop soif il descendit à l'étage sans l'aborder .Il entra dans le bar,essayant de rester droit sur ses hautes geitas,résistant à l'envie de se tenir comme un goujat,le dos voûté…Il s'attabla au bar,un rictus ironique déformant son visage :

-Bonsoir,un verre de jus d'orange s'il vous plaît…

La serveuse s'approcha de lui et Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux de surprise :c'était un canon habillée en bunny girl,de longs cheveux dorés jusqu'aux fesses,des lèvres pulpeuses,des yeux de chat magnifiques,des joues roses,une taille fine,des cuisses parfaites,une poitrine opulente .Le beau Nara ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement,l »animal » se dressant dans son pantalon(mdr) :

_Roooooooooooo,le canon,j'vais m'la faire…_songe-t-il

La jeune femme s'approche de lui,posant sa poitrine sous son regard,sur le comptoir :

-Désolée mais ici on sert que de l'alcool…

Elle s'alluma une cigarette, tirant une longue latte,dévisageant le garçon avec un sourire éclatant :

-Ah d'accord,alors un verre de saké cela sera parfait merci…

Il reprit son sérieux habituel, regardant autour de lui. A quelques pas du comptoir,il y avait même une scène en bois,la lumière tombait en douche partout,discrète cependant et un escalier montait dans les étages tandis qu'une musique bruyante résonnait.

La serveuse s'éclipsa et revint avec une petite bouteille et un verre en porcelaine. Elle tira une bouffée de sa clope et observa Shika avec un sourire adorable :

-Alors vous êtes pourquoi ici monsieur… ?

-Soma, mademoiselle,Shikamaru Soma…Je viens de Konoha avec euh…je suis tout seul enfaîte…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah je vois,vous venez donc voir nos belles prostituées…Ce sont des spécialistes en la matière vous savez .Si j'étais un homme,je les essayerai moi-même. Mon nom est Kana Izumi,je suis mariée et je ne travaille ici qu'en tant que serveuse pas en prostituée malheureusement les uniformes sont déplorables et je dois nourrir mes 3 enfants…lance la demoiselle,les yeux baissés

Grosse goutte au-dessus de la tête de Nara :

_Une femme mariée ?Zut,ça craint…_

Son visage se plisse :

_Mais je n'abandonnerai pas,je veux son corps qui a l'air si doux,encore mieux qu'un oreiller sûrement_

Son cerveau tournait rapidement,mettant au point une stratégie :

-Vous n'avez donc pas une vie facile mademoiselle Izumi…

-Ah non,j'ai beaucoup de travail,je rentre tard le soir et je ne compte plus les propositions des clients…Mais vous m'avez l'air d'ailleurs d'être bien jeune pour être un « père ».

-Un « père » ?

-Les clients d'ici,ce sont tous des vieux ninjas,on a même eu un mec avec une gueule de serpent ,les cheveux longs ,noirs ,le teint blanc…

_Orochimaru !!_

-Euh…tu savais qui était ce pu…mec ?

La femme le regarde bizarrement :

-Pourquoi ?Ca vous intéresse ?

Son visage se rigidifie, devenant froid :

-Euh…oui, j'aime…euh…beaucoup…je suis …homo enfaîte et je cherche de nouveaux partenaires spéciaux.

_Je sens que je vais le regretter…C'est con ce que j'ai dit là…Pauvre de moi,quelle galère…_

Il baisse les yeux sur son verre de saké,le cœur remué Pourquoi travaille-t-il autant alors qu'il n'y aura même pas de rémunération ???C'est galère, sérieux !!!

La belle Kana le regarde avec attention :

-Euh…je ne savais pas,désolée,vous me semblez pourtant euh…pas un …voilà quoi !

-Vous avez quoi contre les homos ?

Sans le vouloir vraiment Shika tape du poing sur la table, renversant son verre :

_Pourquoi je fais ça moi ? arg,c'est chiant !_

La serveuse blonde recule doucement,les yeux écarquillée :

-Désolée,vous me semblez si mignon que je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que vous dite…murmure-t-elle,gênée

-Tsss…

-Shikamaru !!!!Au pied !

Le garçon se retourne lentement pour voir qui lui criait dessus de cette manière peu sympathique,eut juste le temps de sentir deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de son cou et le tirer en arrière avec la force d'un taureau. En levant les yeux il aperçoit des cheveux blonds aussi, des yeux bleus glace…Il fait un rictus d'horreur :

_Merde Ino !Pourquoi est-elle là ?Comment a-t-elle deviné que j'étais au bar ?Elle a un don de vision ou quoi ?Rolala…(il se souvient plus du mot qu'il lui a laissé --')_

-Shikamaru junior !Alors je vais prendre ma douche et en sortant je m'aperçois que mon mari est parti draguer au bar ?!Tu vas voir mon petit la colère d'Ino Soma !!!

Derrière son comptoir Kana eut une moue terrorisée et étonnée :

-C'est votre…mari ?

-OUAIS !!!!!rugit la blonde femme ,faisant craquer ses jointures de doigts

Mademoiselle Izumi adressa un regard rancunier au garçon qui pleurait intérieurement, étranglé,humilié…

Sans plus d'explication ,Ino la traîna par le cou dans la chambre,le tirant sur le sol,ne prenant pas garde à le laisser marcher dans les escaliers,lui se prenant toutes les marches dans la figure(sûrement très douloureux…),Bim,Bam ,Bam,son costume d'apparat si beau à jeter,couvert de poussière ,faisant ainsi le ménage sans douceur( et il avait besoin d 'être fait ,mdr). Mais le garçon ne réagissait plus,ils 'était mit en mode veille,les yeux éteints,le nez saignant .Ino grognait que c'était une honte franchement d'avoir un mari ainsi. Arrivés à la chambre,elle le balança par terre,claquant la porte derrière elle :

-Alors t'es en manque mon petit ????lance-t-elle ,les mains sur les hanches,les yeux furieux

Nara releva la tête, blazé :

-Je prenais juste des infos,j'ai appris que le vieux lézard s'est ramené ici y'a quelques temps…

-Ta gueule !!!!T'es en manque hein ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui signifier de se taire :

_On est observés ?_

Mine de rien Shika tourna la tête dans tout les sens, repérant soudain un micro rutilant sous la table :

_Elle l'a déjà repéré ???Incroyable,elle est pas si galérienne que ça finalement…Enfin je crois--'_

La tigresse l'attrape par le col de son kimono,le garçon mou entre ses mains puissantes…Il prend un air ennuyé et Ino ne s'énerve qu'encore plus :

-Tu voulais me tromper salop ?C'est ça,hein ?

Elle le fixe dans les yeux, l'obligeant à la regarder :

-Oh,lâche-moi gamine !T'es soûlante…T'as un problème faible femme ?réplique-t-il ironique

-Macho !!!!

Elle balance par terre,l'épinglant du regard…et défait son kimono,soudain rouge :

-Ah je suis une faible femme ?Alors tu vas voir….Grrrr !appuie-t-elle d'une voix forte

-Attends Ino,on peut pas le faire ici !se défend le pauvre homme

-Comment ça pas ici ?

-Pas par terre voyons !!!

Shika ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air de winner .Il avait gagné même s'il avait pas eut le canon serveuse.

Il se releva lentement,Ino laissa glisser sa veste par terre avec un froissement,elle ne portait rien dessous,son corps blanc,fin,musclé semblait briller d'une lueur intérieur :

_Bien roulée la meuf…_pense la beau Shika s'approchant d'elle avec lenteur

Ino ,toute rouge,avait le visage baissé,ses cheveux longs blonds platine cachant le bout de ses seins durcis par l'excitation .Nara eut un regard vers le micro sous la table :

_Je tiens pas tant que ça à faire une bande-son porno mais bon…C'est mon métier,je sers Konoha et c'est ma joie,galère…_

Il se débarrasse d'un coup de pied de ses geitas hautes sous le grand lit aux draps blancs .Pour une fois la jeune fille restait silencieuse,le visage vers le sol,la bouche serrée. Son « mari » défit avec un soupir son propre kimono court et beige,restant en pantalon ,torse nu musclé à bloc,des abdos à baver devant :

_Depuis quand suis-je attirée par lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne à lui ?J'ai honte…tellement honte,est-ce que j'ai battu cette conne de Sakura u moins ?Où en sont les autres ?Est-ce qu'ils ont des pensées aussi perverses que nous ???Ca m'inquiète,j'aimerai revenir à Konoha mais quand je vois son visage à Shikamaru,quand je l'ai vu avec l'autre pute mon cœur a fait un bond,je me suis sentie jalouse,jalouse à en mourir,ma peau frissonnait sous ma tunique,jeeem sentais bizarre,est-ce que….est-ce que je suis folle ?Ou amoureuse ?Mais je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui,mon seul amour est Sasuke,même si dans la mission il est avec Hinata,oh comme je souhaite qu'ils ne fassent rien tout les deux. J'ai honte de penser cela,mes pensées se troublent,je ne me sens plus,mes sens me semblent décuplés mais j'ai peur,ma première fois avec lui,s'il me fait mal…il va voir ma colère …_songe Ino,se mordillant les lèvres

Elle lève les yeux et découvre le visage de Shika sous un nouveau jour :doucement éclairé par la lumière des rues d'Oto,un peu triste,ennuyé,blazé mais si beau,sa peau pâle brillant doucement,ses anneaux d'or attirant le regard .Des yeux un peu gênés soudain,un sourire de guingois,désirable :

_Depuis quand je t'aime Shikamaru ?Depuis quand est-ce que ces sentiments vivent en moi ?Me font frissonner ?Est-ce que tu m'aime aussi ou ne suis-je qu'un coup pour toi ?Je ne fais pas mon rôle de femme mariée,je le vis vraiment,un jour je pourrai te dire hors de tout cela,loin de cette mission,je t'aime à pleine bouche,sans cachotterie,mais toi…que me diras-tu ?Tu es si beau,si fainéant,mais face à toi je ne ressens qu'un feu qui me consume en moi,fais-moi vivre,donne-moi la force de m'envoler…loin de mon amour pour Sasuke…Shika je t'aime !_pense la belle jeune fille,les larme soudain aux yeux

La silhouette vaguement éclairée du garçon de moyenne classe semble devenir floue tandis que sa main s'avançait,prenait une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et la serrait délicatement .Il la dévisageait,une mélange de sentiments tourbillonnant aussi en lui. Jamais il n'avait aimé,cette fille sans hésiter il pouvait dire qu'il la haïssait,qu'elle l'emmerdait,une galère sur pattes pas possible…Mais là…C'était comme si tout disparaissait…Shika n'en était pas à sa première fois au grand dam de la demoiselle :il fallait compter la vendeuse de nouilles du coin de la rue,sa camarade de classe de 2 ans son aînée,une jeune fille rencontrée dans la rue et prise derrière un mur,une amie de longue date,la vendeuse de fleurs du même âge que lui,une pute de Konoha aussi et voilà qu'il allait se faire encore une vendeuse de fleurs,quel bonheur vraiment…

Ses mains délaissèrent ses cheveux pour se poser sur son visage qui tressaillit doucement et il l'embrassa avec tendresse,la poussant sur le lit ,se posant par-dessus elle,ses jambes entre les siennes,écartées. Ino gémit sensuellement quand le garçon se posa sur son corps ,ses mains se baladant dessus avec délicatesse,passant sur ses seins,sur son dos courbé…Elle en avait envie c'est vrai mais avait un peu peur .Le garçon continua de l'embrasser avec plus de passion,descendant ses baisers dans son cou puis de plus en plus bas,l'excitant rapidement,effleurant sa peau charnue et blanche,sensible .Il titille son nombril du bout de la langue,laissant ses baisers caresser son corps.,les entourant d'une aura agréable,tentant de la rassurer,la jeune file eut un petit cri de surprise quand les fines lèvres du garçon atteignirent son entrejambe,il caressa ses cuisses ,faisant un détour de sa bouche,évitant son intimité,la faisant patienter encore un peu avec une sorte de sadisme .Elle commençait à mouiller,du blanc coulant le long de ses fesses :

_Ca se présente bien,elle mouille ,excitée,je vais pouvoir y aller…Ma petite,ce séjour ne risque pas d'être aussi galérien que je le pensais…_pense le jeune homme en défaisant sa queue de cheval d'une main,laissant tomber ses cheveux noirs,lisses sur son visage et de l'autre baissant son pantalon,le laissant sur le lit défait .Il se releva pour aller éteindre la lumière ,comprenant très bien les craintes de sa partenaire effarouchée :

-Pourquoi éteints-tu la lampe macho ?s'exclame-t-elle, essayant de le repérer dans l'obscurité

Il ne répond pas,malgré tout, épuisé, et se pose sur le lit en silence,repartant à l'attaque du corps de la demoiselle. Il embrasse sa poitrine,suçant lentement le bout,enlevant son caleçon noir,son intimité dressée :

-Hum…arr…arrête Shika !crie la blonde, effrayée par ce qu'elle ne connaît pas

Mais lui ne suit pas son conseil :

_Farouche ? Soucis en perspective,enfin je continu…_songe-t-il les yeux à demi-ouverts,les cheveux dans la figure

Les larmes commencent à couler le long des joues d'Ino tandis que le beau ninja lui écarte les jambes en douceur,se préparant à la pénétrer :

-Arrête,Shika ,j'ai peur !!Je ne suis pas prête !Pas cette fois-ci,s'il te plaît,arrête !

Et les larmes coulent de son visage comme autant de perles bleues,laissant des traînées blanches sur ses joues devenues rouges. Elle met son bras sur sa figure tandis que Nara s'allonge sur elle, observant avec peine son visage …

_Ino…_

Il se retient à temps et baisse le bras de Yamanaka , séchant ses larmes du pouce :

-Ma chérie,Ino ,mon petit ange galère,on remettra ça une prochaine fois,ok ?J'vois bien que tu n'es pas prête…

Il se relève et se rhabille lentement,remettant son kimono et rallumant la lumière …Ino se redresse,en larme,ses boucles d'oreilles sonnant à ses côtés :

_Il va se moquer de moi,je suis nulle,pas du tout naturelle…Comment fait-il pour être si…ainsi ?_pense-t-elle ,essuyant ses larmes,honteuse

Shika prend une moue ennuyée et disparaît dans la salle de bain. Madame Soma entoure ses genoux de ses bras fins,toujours nue. Elle ferme les yeux :

_Je me sens toujours plus nulle par rapport à ça,Sakura doit être à 100 lieux au-dessus de moi. Mais j'ai vraiment ressenti une pointe de jalousie quand je l'ai vue avec cette serveuse,mon rôle n'était pas totalement improvisé,mes sentiments me guidaient ,et maintenant ?Il doit m'en vouloir…Mais ses lèvres sur les miennes…_réfléchit-elle ,ses doigts effleurant sa bouche rose,ses yeux lointains,sa chaire ressentant encore la pression de son corps sur le lit et sur elle-même .Même si ça n'avait pas duré ,elle s'était sentie bien ,ses caresses sur sa peau encore frissonnante,ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il n'y avait pas à dire Shika était un jeune home séduisant et il savait s'y prendre avec les femmes,ce n'est pas un débutant.

Ino enfouit sa tête entre ses bras,désespérée ,son caractère joyeux l'ayant abandonnée soudain :

_Si je n'y arrive pas ,on nous découvrira !!!Il faut que je m'améliore…_

Elle fit tinter ,absente,sa boucle d'oreille puis décida de se mettre en pyjama .Elle enfila la nuisette sexy que les maquilleuses de Konoha avaient préparée .C'était une jolie pièce de vêtement en dentelle noire avec des rubans bordeaux flottants…Grosse goutte derrière la tête de la jeune fille qui l'enfila finalement avec un soupire. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même ,se regardant dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lit(ça paraît difficile mais en réalité c'est simple).Satisfaite ,elle se glissa entre les draps blancs ,un peu froissés et rougit au contact des plissures marquées par son corps ainsi que celui de Shika .Elle fit une moue et sortit de son sac de voyage un livre parlant de ménage,jetant un coup d'œil à ses vêtements entassés sur la chaise,désordonnés .Elle se plongea dans l'ouvrage avec ennui :

« Femme de ninja ou ninja vous-même ?Petit manuel à l'usage des ménagères,très pratiques ainsi que pour les jeunes mariés qui n'ont pas encore eut le temps de se connaître .Ecrit par Jiraya »lut-elle,vaguement intéressée :

_Je sens qu'au retour à Konoha va y avoir des meurtres et tant pis si c'est l'hokage, surtout si toutes les filles ont eu ce bouquin pourri…_

Elle tourna la page : « leçon numéro 1 :vous ne vous connaissez pas trop mais vous venez de vous marier,vous ressentez pourtant des sentiments forts pour luis ans savoir d'où ils viennent .Il vous fait des avances mais vous avez peur,que faire pour ne pas céder à la panique dés qu'il vous met une main aux fesses ? »

_Sacré Jiraya, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut…_

« Instruisez-vous un peu alors, persuadez-vous que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, achetez des magasines s'il le faut mais changez donc d' avis pour cette chose mystérieuse donc vous ne pourrez plus vous passer un jour… et qui ne fait pas si mal,rendez-vous en compte»

_Facile à dire…_

« Leçon numéro 2 :la meilleure marque d'aspirateur… »

Ino ferma le livre, lassée,elle ne s'aperçut même pas de l'arrivée du garçon,les cheveux mouillés,en serviette à mi-torse,exhibant ses tablettes de chocolat :

-Arrête de mater Ino !réplique-t-il avec un rictus mi-figue,mi-raisin

-Ben quoi ? T'es mon mari ,non ?

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil :

-Et ton pyjama ?

-Ces enfoirés m'ont rien mit ,je vais devoir dormir en caleçon,ça te dérange pas trop ?

_Même si elle me dit que ça la dérange je m'en fous !_pense-t-il,blazé

-C'est bon, viens te coucher chéri

Dire tout ces mots familiers la stressait un peu mais elle ne laissait rien voir et éteignit sa lampe de chevet,s'enfonçant dans le matelas moelleux tandis que Shika la rejoignit en caleçon noir moulant,épousant ses formes de dieu vivant(gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-Bonne nuit chéri !

-Toi aussi…

Elle se surprit elle-même en embrassant délicatement le garçon sur ses lèvres,les yeux fermés .Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de se laisser tomber sur ses oreillers,l'esprit paisible…Shikamaru la regarda quelques minutes avant de bâiller longuement et de s'endormir lui aussi…

_Quelle fille galère vraiment,quel pas de pot !_

**To be continued**

Bon,tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre ont pu voir mon esprit mal tourné ainsi que mes préférences en matière de perso de naruto,mdr

Sasuke :Ca veux dire que comme tu me déteste,je vais être mauvais au pieux,c'est ça salope ?

Miss.I :Si tu me traite de salope ,c'est ce que va arrive en effet alors respect,compris…

Nara :Pourquoi je passe pour un dieu du sexe moi ?

Miss.I :Parce que je t'adore mon grand

Naruto :Chouchou !

Nara :Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai voulu ça Naruto ?

Naruto :Je t'envie et moi miss.Inuzuka ?Tu m'aime bien ?

Miss.I :Hum…je sais pas mais vous tous,lecteurs et persos ,sachez qu'au prochain chapitre nous verrons enfin les capacités du grand Neji Hyuga

Neji :…J'ai peur…

Sasuke :Bande de chouchous !!!

Tenten :Ca me met l'eau à la bouche tout ça,dépêche-toi de l'écrire ce chapitre grande prêtresse

Nara :Grande prêtresse ?

Tenten :Ben ouais,faut qu'j'me fasse bien voir sinon ça va être pareil que pour Ino…

Ino :Comment ça,pareil que ma situation ?Tu veux crever Tenten ?

Tenten :Euh…J'ai dit Ino mwa ?T'as dû te tromper ma grande --'…Neji,j'ai dit Ino ?

Neji :…

Miss.I :Bon,bon,les enfants,l'auteure(moi en l'occurrence mdr) ayant des exams la semaine prochaine ainsi que sortant d'une **dure** grippe,je ne saurai pas quand le chapitre 9 sera prêt mais j'espére que vous suivrai toujours avec autant de passion(mdr,pour certains,on peut toujours rêver),la fan fictions : « Mariés ,mais quelle blague ! »…Bye et bisouxxx et bons rêves de Shikachoumdr


	9. Petites pensées perverses

Auteur :Miss Inuzuka

Remarque :ce chapitre relate les pensées intérieures très…perverses de Tenten ,donc à la première personne du singulier

**Chapitre 9 :mariés ,quelle blague !!:Neji et moi…on s'aime ?**

Lorsque j'ai entrouvert lentement ma serviette, ce si beau,si sensible aussi je pense,Neji Hyuga(parlez-en plutôt comme de mon mari ,hi hi) m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds genre « Mais que fais-tu ? »,était-il intimidé ?Je ne le saurai malheureusement jamais .Il n'en reste que il a un peu rougi,ça m'a fait plaisir même. Tout le monde dit que ce mec n'est qu'un glaçon qui a des jambes mais moi je pense qu'il a un cœur,il faut juste se comporter avec lui doucement,sans le brusquer et il finira par s'ouvrir,c'est sûrement ça .Déjà cette poussée de chaleur sur son délicat visage blanc prouvait qu'il était un minimum humain Avec son kimono,ainsi accoutré,il est…royal,son port de tête est fier,c'est bien un des ninjas les plus forts de Konoha .Pour moi,il reste Neji,mon « mari » ou plutôt le gars que j'aime…

Ce soir je me sens fondre dans la tiédeur de l'appartement, malgré les vitres cassées, destroyées qui laissent passer des courants d'air nauséabondes. J'ai un peu peur, peur qu'il me rejette,peur qu'il ne réponde pas à mes avances en quelques sortes. J'ai cru qu'il me poussait à l'amour en m'envoyant à la douche,je me suis trompée. Je ne me sens pas trop prête à cela mais je l'aime,je il sais,car il est fort,puissant…protecteur .J'aimerai connaître son passé,savoir ce qui l'enferme en lui-même puis l'aider,tout simplement parce que je l'aime .Il n'est pas très causant c'est vrai,c'est difficile de communiquer avec lui mais sûrement pas pire qu'avec le grognon Sasuke Uchiwa…D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'on lui trouve à celui-là,pourquoi Ino et Sakura sont à fond sur lui .Il est mignon j'avoue,attirant mais à part ça ?Il n'est pas gentil,froid et pire que Neji j'en suis sûre…Bon,je sais,les défauts que je cite suffiraient à dégoûter n'importe qui du célèbre monsieur Hyuga mais tant pis,comme ça il ne sera que pour moi.Moi égoïste ?Tsss…Juste réaliste…

Revenons au problème,Neji est là,en face de moi,si beau dans la lumière tremblante de la lune(pleine),avec ses cheveux si envoûtants,particuliers,il a du charme,celui de l'innocence(faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui).Il m'a dévisagé un long moment après avoir prononcé mon nom,je n'ai su que dire un petit « Oui ? »,je suis mal à l'aise,ma peau frissonne .Il est debout devant moi,j'ai froid :

-Atchoum !ai-je fait soudain, ne pouvant plus me retenir

Etonné,il a posé une main sur mon épaule. Le contact de sa chaire de bébé (il se lave avec Dove ou quoi ?)m'a surprise mais elle était tiède, ce qui prouve bien que Neji est un animal à sang chaud,donc doué des mêmes pulsions animales que nous :

-Tu as froid Tenten ?a-t-il murmuré

Il avait perdu cet air si sérieux qui fait peur et vraiment,c'est mieux,son visage paraissait un peu détendu malgré un tic au coin des lèvres,j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis jetée à l'eau :

-Je t'aime Neji-kun,depuis longtemps car je t'admire,tu es beau,tu es fort,je t'idéalise et je suis vraiment contente d'être ta femme !

-Attends Ten…

-Quoi ?Tu veux me jeter,vas-y,j'vais me suicider à cause de toi !

-C'est pas…

-Mais ta gueule 'tain ! Laisse-moi finir mon speach ,j'voulais juste te dire que je t'aime à en crever !

Enfin,comme il ne voulait décidemment pas me laisser finir mon discours je me suis dis que c'était fichu ,avec un grand f,que y'avait plus d'espoir,aux moments où il m'a interrompue il voulait sûrement me dire que cela ne servait à rien,qu'il aimait déjà Sakura,Ino ou je sais pas qui moi !!!!Je suis si malheureuse,ma vie est finie,Neji est déjà amoureux,il va se marier avec l'élue de son cœur bientôt,le mois prochain peut-être,après la fin de la mission,et puis ils auront des enfants mais comme j'ai été impolie jamais il ne m'invitera à venir les voir .J'imagine que Tsunade leur payera un appart,ils auront un chien,Neji travaillera la semaine tandis que sa femme préparera le repas,ira au entraînements tout en s 'occupant des mômes,comme une digne madame Hyuga .Et je finirai seule au monde,avec mes armes tandis que Sakura se donnera du bon temps avec l'élu de mon cœur .Merde,qu'es que j'ai avec sakura 'tain ?Pourquoi c'est à elle que je pense avec Neji ?J'en étais sûre,mon cerveau a deviné tout seul,Neji va se marier avec sakura et ils auront pleins de petits enfants à peau blanche,sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues tandis que le beau garçon me dévisage gravement,il ouvre la bouche,prêt à prendre la parole :

-Ten…

-Nan,je sais que tu vas te marier avec sakura,sois heureux !J'ai été heureuse de t'aimer !

Je me suis écartée de lui,me dirigeant vers la fenêtre tandis qu'il répétait mes paroles,interloqué. Je suis montée sur le bord, respirant un grand coup(et j'ai failli vomir à cause de l'odeur --') et j'ai regardé le bas de la rue,tout était floue .Sur le coup je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'allais me suicider à poil,ma serviette étant restée dans le salon .Au paradis seule resterait la honte qu'on 'ait vue nue en mille morceaux .Le goudron brillant loin en dessous de moi,couvert de détritus. Derrière moi, une voix a résonnée :

-Tenten ,tu vas tout faire foirer !!!!

Evidemment,Neji n'en a rien à foutre de moi,tout ce qui l'importe c'est que la mission réussisse ,adieu mon premier amour…Et je me suis laissée tomber,lentement d'abords puis de plus en plus vite mais ma chute s'est arrêté au beau milieu de la façade de l'hôtel. Une main tiède s'était refermée sur ma cheville et me tirait vers le haut, m'arrachant à une mort certaine .Mes larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues et tombaient vers le bas,s'écrasant sur la route en une gerbe d'eau .Alors je me suis rendue compte de la connerie que j'avais faillie faire. Hyuga,car c'était lui,commença à me remonter doucement,avec lenteur,mais ses gestes étaient sûrs malgré sa respiration rapide,il avait une force de titan et ce n'est pas rien de le dire .Je me suis un peu sentie heureuse après tout cela,espérant que la mission n'avait pas rater. J'ai réussi à remonter sur le bord de la fenêtre et Neji m'a tendue une serviette pour m'envelopper dedans. J'ai sourit légèrement…Je suis tombée avec un bruit mat sur la moquette,m'enroulant dans le tissu soyeux .Neji m'a fixée sévèrement :

-Je savais que tu étais jalouse mais à ce point…Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille,tu m'entends ?Je t'aime et tu imagine ce que je ferais si ma femme s'est suicidée pendant le voyage de noce ?Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi Tenten !Yamato et moi,c'est rien,tu es la seule !m'a-t-il invectivée

Je ne savais pas si c'était sous l'effet de ce qu'il disait ou s'il avait chaud mais il paraissait bizarrement rouge,cramoisi .Sûrement fatigué…En tout cas,je suis contente de savoir que ce que j'avais pensé n'était qu'un trip,un délire,vraiment rassurée si vous voulez tout savoir .J'ai passé une mains dans mes fins cheveux bruns :

-Quand tu parlais tout à l'heure,je voulais juste te dire que c'est aussi ce que je ressens :je t'…a-t-il continué

-Oui ?ai-je demandé avec un sourire sadique

Il a regardé de droite à gauche,pas du tout prêt à sauter le pas,anxieux,honteux,en quelque sorte humilié,même en mission ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a à dire ne général,saloperie de Tsunade,je me demande où en sont els autres,est-ce que sakura a réussi à violer naruto ?Est-ce que Ino a réussi à dresser Shikamaru ?Est-ce que Hinata s'est laissée prendre au piége par Sasuke-le-démon ?Autant de questions qui à mon avis ne se résoudront pas le premier jour. et c'est regrettable nom de dieu,il faudra au moins attendre quelques semaines,quelques mois même pour Hinata et Sasuke chez qui la timidité est contagieuse,le beau ténébreux doit déjà l'avoir attrapée .Dans quels genre d'hôtel cette grande Tsunade les a-t-elle mis ?Peut-être dans des normaux,enfant je l'idéalisais,elle est si forte,puissante,intelligente mais lunatique,on ne peut savoir ce qu'elle pense,je suis quand même fière d'être à son service pour le bien de Konoha même si le service en question est coucher éventuellement avec un mec. A propos de mec ,j'ai regardé le mien qui devait continuer sa pensée. je lui ai avoué mes sentiments,qu'il en fasse autant même si ce n'est que du théâtre,par contre la rougeur qui lui inonde les joues paraît très naturelle,ce mec n'est pas du genre à rougir mais là il est encore plus beau,les yeux fuyants et mi-clos,les lèvres serrés sur un mot,les mains sur son kimono à présent sale,ses cheveux comme une cascade sur ses épaules solides .Je le répète :ce garçon est un canon :

-T'aime…a-t-il finalement avoué

Je suis heureuse,que dire de plus de ma situation,tout ce que j'ai imaginé était faux,je suis en mission avec le mec que j'aime le plus au monde(à part mon papa) et en plus ce magnifique mec vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait aussi,bien que je ne sache pas si c'est de la comédie ou la réalité…M'enfin…Je devrais déjà être contente de ce que j'ai…Je pense bien réussir cette mission je crois,à part la partie retrouver Orochimaru, on s'en occupera plus tard,dans quelques jours avec un peu de chance,demain en tout cas je vais chercher les autres filles,on va se raconter nos soirées ,je parie qu'il va y avoir pleins de détails croquants,hi hi,si je me souviens bien de ce qu'a dit ce bon à rien de Shikamaru ,il loge au…merde,me souviens plus…Rolala…ah si :au Missile !Hinata au Numerai et Sakura au Kachingan.

Je souris encore, j'espère que Neji m'emmènera boire un coup demaincomme promis lors de notre première prise de contact,ça m'frait plaisir .En attendant on se fixe,moi de mes yeux noirs,lui de ses yeux blancs,le yin et le yang en quelque sorte. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour ce garçon me sauverait la vie ,j'aurai ris je pense car Neji avant ne me paraissait pas plus qu'un robot en quelque sorte,une mécanique attirante…Suis-je mauvaise ?Je suis Tenten et j'aime parler,si vous voulez je vous raconte ma vie depuis ma naissance,ça fait super longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais le fils prodige des Hyuga et que je cassais toujours Lee. Ce garçon est fort mais pas un géni,je l'aime bien Lee,il est marrant,c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas avec nous,il aurait eu sa chance avec Sakura. Lee c'est aussi un « grand » de Konoha et je suis sérieuse,il ne maîtrise que ses pieds c'est vrai mais vous ne trouverez pas de gars plus sympas .Il y en a un autre que j'aime bien :Kiba Inuzuka,c'est aussi un canon lui,par contre il devrait se relooker un peu,la fourrure ça le grossit,Akamaru est trop chou quand il aboie mais attention aux apparences,lui aussi peut être terrible malgré sa défaite face à Naruto…Ah oui,l'un de mes péchés mignons :l'alcool comme Tsunade-sama.

J'crois que je vais peut-être revenir au sujet principal parce que sinon je vais en dire des conneries --'

Je fixe Neji, un sourire aux lèvres et m'approche de lui .Je pose mes lèvres sur les sienne, fermant les yeux,sa bouche a un goût de poussière du chemin mais elles sont douces,délicates ,bien dessinées .Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure doucement,j'entend son souffle en moi,si léger. Je me sens bien,en paix,calme et détendue,je n'ai plus peur. Ses mains se glissent autour de ma taille fine, descendent sur mes fesses,les effleurent avec délicatesse. Est-ce que je lui plais ? Je l'embrasse avec une passion décuplée par mon désir de le prendre,de me l'approprier,de finir un jour madame Hyuga .Ses mains se glissent sous ma serviette,non sournoises mais tendres,elle montent vers mes seins,durcis contre le tissu et s'en emparent,les malaxant doucement,les caressant intensivement avec des gestes circulaires. Je suis paisible et ce soir je me sens fondre. Il me fait reculer vers la porte et éteint la lumière .Est-il stressé ?Est-ce sa première fois ?Est-il expérimenté ?Autant de questions toujours sans réponse. Ses mains se retournent sous ma serviette et il me plaque contre le mur, m'embrassant langoureusement ,me pelotant en même temps…Après ce qu'il m'a fait,j'ai un peu honte d'en parler,désolée .Je vous dis juste que je me suis réveillée nue à ses côtés le lendemain matin immensément heureuse…

Alors petits pervers,déçus de ce que Tenten ne nous ait pas raconté sa nuit d'amour ?Ne vous inquiétez pas,je vais vous montrer l'enregistrement qu'a pris la caméra cachée sous la table .Et oui,ils étaient filmés et tout a directement été transmis à « Oto corporation film » au service du plus grand serpent de l'univers,Orochimaru qui est bien caché dans le village .Si vous voulez une copie de cette vidéo assez X veuillez écrire à :Oto corporation Film

Monsieur Orochimaru

5,avenue du paresseux

92400 Oto no Kuni

Accompagné d'un chèque de 18 euros…Vilà tout,pour les autres voici en direct la version non censurée des aventures nocturnes du couple Kiriyama intitulé la première fois(les hommes de la Oto corporation en ont saigné du nez) :

Alors,c'est Miss Inuzuka en direct de ses délires qui va vous parler du grand Neji Hyuga et de sa compagne Tenten.

Donc il faisait nuit,la lune dans le ciel,les étoiles prés de la lune,un hôtel au milieu d'Oto et dans cet hôtel un couple,ce couple les Kiriyama composé d'hétéros nouveaux mariés,ne se connaissant qu'à peine.

Neji poussa la délicate Tenten sur le lit,enlevant son kimono,le laissant sur un porte-manteau et rejoignant sa future amante sur le lit .Il se posa par-dessus elle avec des gestes assez maladroits et écarta sa serviette lentement,dévoilant un corps brun et musclé .Malgé la mauvaise qualité de l'image nous pouvons apercevoir des seins bien formés et admirablement galbés,au moins du C si c'est pas plus mdr…Neji se retrouve donc torse nu,ses longs cheveux dans la figure,il ne sourit toujours pas et continue d'embrasser Tenten sensuellement. Ses baisers descendent partout du cou où il laisse un petit suçon rouge .Commr ce n'est pas un garçon très surprenant dans ses initiatives il continue son chemin,embrassant le ventre plat de la demoiselle,la faisant frissonner,puis sur ses cuisses .Il écarte les jambes de la jeune fille et embrasse son intimité doucement,la surprenant ,du blanc coule el long de sa joue comme de l'eau. Je sais que ma description manque d'érotisme mais bon,prenez-en vous à Jacques Chirac !Enfin bref. Ses mains caressaient le corps fin de Tenten,parcourant partout,passant sous son dos,dans ses cheveux .Sous ses baisers la jeune fille s'arc-boute avec un gémissement plaintif(on a le son dolby digital),sa peau virant au rouge tomate. Elle se mordille la lèvre intérieure,l'air pleine d'un bonheur incertain. Neji retire sa bouche de son intimité,rejetant ses cheveux en arrière,hors de souffle…Il baisse son boxer bleu foncé(que d'harmonie mdr) et nous (sales petites perverses mdr) pouvons apercevoir son engin,son robinet d'une taille respectable,excité….Explication ironique tu dis ?Et ben…Ta gueule veux-tu ?Reprenons le fil de l'histoire…Neji observe la jeune fille,sérieux dans son désespoir…Et aloooooooooooooooors un sourire déforme son visage,putain mais qu'il est beau ce mec !Oki je me tais --'.Tenten ferme les yeux ,confiante en lui,la peau déjà luisante de sueur et le garçon lui écarte les genoux de chaque côté ,se plaçant au milieu ,se préparant à la pénétrer. Et il maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarque,un but national pour la famille Hyuga…Tenten hurle un grand coup,sous la douleur et Neji respire plus vite,ça y est ,il y est…Il fait quelques va-et-vient sensibles,Tenten gémit plus fort,criant presque,la peau frissonnante,ses seins se dressant vers le plafond,on visage se tendant douloureusement sous la poussée de son amant. Neji continue ses actions,son va et viens assez violent,soufflant plus fort,surpris on dirait par le plaisir…Tenten enlace son cou,enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux,caressant son torse musclé. J'imagine que Neji sentit l'intimité de Tenten se resserrer autour de la sienne car il eut un sourire béat pendant un instant,c'était sexy je vous assure .Il relève les jambes de Tenten par-dessus ses genoux,la tête baissée. Il double la vitesse de ses coups de reins tandis que la demoiselle balance son bassin de droite à gauche ,en cercle. On devine aux crispations de son visage qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps,il tente d'accélérer encore mais que voulez-vous ?Ce n'est pas un dieu du sexe,sa manœuvre échoue. Tenten gémit ultimement sans deviner la fin de son bonheur imminent .Mais malheureusement Neji éjacule en elle,on entend bien le bruit. Il reste là,les yeux dans le vague,un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Bravo mec,t'auras tenu 6 minutes et 54 secondes ce qui prouve ta constitution hors du commun .Ils e retire avec une gerbe de blanc et se laisse tomber à côté du corps essoufflé de Tenten,il tourne ses yeux vers elle et ils entremêlent leurs doigts,souriant…

C'étaient les actions érotiques du couple Kiriyama…

La prochaine fois je demanderai à naruto de faire un effort pour vous offrir un beau spectacle car après tout je ne suis pas une perverse à 100...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu,à la prochaine zoubiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à tous et laissez des rewiews mdr


	10. poussières mauvaises

Comme d'hab,rien à rajouter,bonnes lectures(chapitre bizarre je rpéviens mais j'étais en panne d'idée…)

**Chapitre dix(télécom o ) :Mariés,c'te blague !:fin du chemin ?**

Sakura se mordilla les lèvres doucement,qu'avait-elle donc fait pour être ainsi poursuivie par la poisse ?D'abords,son amour de toujours,The Ténébreux Magnifique Superbe Intouchable Attirant Sasuke ,avait été « attribué » à la fille la plus timide,la plus coincée,la plus moche aussi,la moins bavarde,la moins attachante fille de Konoha et à cette pensée la jeune Kunoichi aux cheveux roses sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amertume .Point numéro deux de la malchance suprême,elle,la plus canon,la plus gentille des ninjettes ,avait été « mariée » au plus con de tous,quoique mignon c'est vrai mais bon idiot de première quand même,nommé simplement tit poussin ou plus familièrement Naruto Uzumaki,Kyubi…

Il n'en restait pas moins que Sakura frissonnait,elle attendait une chambre dans un pensionnat d'enfants en bas âge,accompagnée d'un crétin,tombante de fatigue,couverte de poussière du chemin,des tonnes d'affaires à monter,une valise éclatée,quelle vie sérieux !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer,son cœur battant la chamade…En face du comptoir Yuna l'éducatrice feuilletait des registres anciens,absorbée par la lecture tandis que le shinobi blond patientait,jouant avec une fourmi trouvée par terre,il n'était pas du tout croyable en mec marié celui-là !Soudain la professeur leva la tête vivement,après trois quarts d'heure d'attente :

-Il y a encore une chambre en état qui date de l'ancien hôtel,elle se trouve dans l'aile droite désaffectée,la 78,c'est la seule chambre vide avec un lit deux places,des fenêtres,elle appartenait à l'ancien propriétaire qui s 'est suicidé dans la douche,d'ailleurs cette dernière est condamnée…Pour se laver il faudra aller aux bains publiques d'Ôtô ,ils sont très agréables je vous assure,j'y vais tout les jours pour avoir une peau ferme,nous nous y verrons peut-être…Ah oui…Il faudra aussi passer la poussière dans votre chambre,ça fait environs 7 ans qu'elle n'a plus été utilisée,monsieur Uchymada,l'ex-proprio s'est donc ouvert les veines à l'intérieur car sa femme l'avait quitté pour aller avec un certain O…Oro…

Elle se pencha plus sur l'antique manuscrit,tentant de déchiffrer les inscriptions :

-Hum…Je ne pourrai pas vous dire son nom,le temps l'a effacé et l'encre s'est estompée,au faite nous n'avons pas de femme de ménage,les élèves s'occupent de leur chambre eux-mêmes et malheureusement ce sera pareil pour vous mais je viendrai vous aider n'ayez crainte

Petite goutte au-dessus de la tête des deux jeunes gens :

_Une cha…chambre de…de suicidé ????Maman,j'ai peur…_pense Naruto,effrayé sans le montrer

-Je te protégerai Sakura !!! lance-t-il,entourant ses épaules d'une main sûre

La jeune fille se crispa, rougissante :

_Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet celui-là ?Ca me stresse…_réfléchit-elle,anxieuse

-A ce propos,je dois vous rajouter que pour les repas si vous mangez ici,petit-déjeuner à 5heure et demie,déjeuner à 11 heure,et dîner à 6heure et demie,heure unique,pas de grignotage entre les repas bien entendu,mais vous pouvez préférer manger dans de délicieux restaurants,pour vous en conseiller un, « le palais de la nouille » situé six rues plus loin,un des uniques restaurateurs d'Ôtô …Humpf,et comme vous n'aviez pas été prévenus du changement du statut de l'hôtel vous avez le droit à une réduction de 40 sur le prix original…rajoute Yuna,tournant rapidement les pages d'un livre de comptes

Sakura soupire,c'est dur…trop dur(petite note de l'auteur :je veux voir sébastiennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn mdr ,allez ,j'arrête mes conneries !).Naruto prend sa main,tendu et avance dans les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds(histoire de pas réveiller le fantôme,mdr)tandis que l'institutrice reste devant son comptoir,assise,les traits plissés. Le petit blond déglutit,montant les escaliers,tenant d'une main sa valise et de l'autre l'imposante kunoichi toute aussi…effrayée mais qui le montrait moins :

-Haha,Sakura c'est rien, hein ?lance Naruto avec une mimique

Il monte peu à peu les marches qui grincent,les ampoules grésillent et diffusent une lumière tenue et le vent souffle dans les conduits. Dans cette partie de l'hôtel,aucun enfant,seulement le silence,sur les murs bordeaux des portraits peints leur font face représentant des ninjas du temps passé qui les regardent gravement,certains un pâle sourire ironique aux lèvres. Sakura passe une main dans ses cheveux,tremblotant légèrement,se sentant observés :

-Tu…tu pense qu'il y a la sécurité ici ?se hasarde-t-elle finalement à dire

-La sécurité ?

-Oui,pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de méchants…

_J'espère qu'il va comprendre que je fais allusion à des caméras cachées pour nous observer…Il a l'esprit si lent parfois _pense la jeune demoiselle,serrant plus fort la main de son « mari » dans la sienne

Ce contact chaud, humide la rassure un peu. Elle ferme les yeux, voulant se cacher du regard inquisiteur des portraits. Le plafond bas frôle sa coiffure et son cœur bat à chaque fois qu'une araignée ou un insecte quelconque effleure ses cheveux. Soudain Naruto pile devant un tableau,sakura lui rentrant dedans,lâchant ses affaires du même coup :

-Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté Naruto? J'en ai marre là !!!Je veux prendre ma douche !!!hurle-t-elle,sur les nerfs

-Chut Sakura-chan, regarde sur le mur de droite…chuchote le garçon,posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

De mauvaise volonté la ninjette se tourne vers l'endroit indiqué et se fige soudainement :le panneau accroché sur la surface luisante de pierre représente un homme pâle,les cheveux longs et noirs lui arrivant au milieu du cou,les yeux fendus comme ceux d'un chat,jaunes,démoniaques,vêtu d'un kimono noir soyeux,ne souriant pas et dans une pose artistique,les bras croisés sur sa poitrine,les joues creuses,les traits sérieux,l'air concentré :

-Orochimaru…laissa échapper la demoiselle

-Oui,je crois qu'il est un héros ici mais sh'ais pas pourquoi et je pense aussi qu'il est marié avec l'ex-femme du proprio suicidé…Mais ça remonte à loin,tout est couvert de poussière.

Le blondinet agite la tête dans tout les sens, toussant d'une voix rauque :

_Depuis quand en est-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Depuis quand a-t-il la capacité de réfléchir autant ???Maintenant que je le regarde,je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas beaucoup intéressée à lui depuis longtemps mais il a évolué…Il est devenu « quelqu'un »,je ne dis pas qu'avant il n'était personne mais c'était presque ça,il cherchait à se faire remarquer avec des pitreries et tout le monde le prenait pour un simplet…C'est peut-être ce qu'il est mais j'ai quand même appris à le connaître,je croyais le détester mais vraiment qu'en est-il de la situation ?Qui est-il quand j'y pense ???R_éfléchit Sakura, ailleurs, une main posée sur son menton :

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa-chan !!!Bouge-toi, on doit aller à la chambre je te rappelle. Crie le blond , la ramenant à la réalité

-Oh ta gueule,sh'uis pas conne. lui répond-elle

Sans l'écouter, Naruto ramasse les affaires, joyeux, et court vers la chambre,soulevant des trombes de poussière grisâtre sur son chemin. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon le suit en toussant bruyamment :

-Arrête de courir, t'es en train d'enfumer le couloir !!!

A bout de souffle, crachant ses poumons, les yeux rougies elle arriva devant une porte ouvert d'où sortait un sympathique tintamarre. Elle regarda le dos de la porte :78 écrit en lettre qui avaient dû être blanches un jour. Avant d'entrer madame Yamato regarda une dernière fois le couloir,les tableaux accrochés au mur puis rentra,claquant la porte. Bruit d'avalancher de poussière dans les escaliers mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Arrivée dans l'entrée faiblement éclairée elle se regarda dans un miroir terne,le nettoyant avec ses manches. Ce qu'elle vit apparaître l'effraya au plus haut point :une femme l'air âgée,cheveux gris pleins de toiles d'araignées,vêtements grisâtres,peau gris claire,un chef d'œuvre en soi-même :

_Et zut,j'vais devoir ressortir pour aller aux bains publics…traverser le couloir des horreurs,7 ans sans rien,tu parle j'aurai plutôt dit une bonne vingtaine d'années._

Elle soupira et entra dans le salon, traînant ses valises douloureusement. Dans la pièce Naruto, version cheveux gris, s'agitait en tous sens avec un plumeau, déclenchant une tornade de poussière :

-Eurk,kof,kof !!!Naruto !!Bon dieu d'bonsoir! Lâche ce truc et ouvre la fenêtre si, kof, kof, tu veux pas me retrouver morte étouffée!!! Hurla la demoiselle, pliée en deux

-Quoi chérie ?

-Kof, kof !!!!

Sakura sentit son champ de vue se rétrécir et son souffle se raccourcir, elle aurait dû lui préciser qu'elle était allergique à la poussière. Une impression de marteau cognant sur sa tête la força à se mettre à genoux et quand une nouvelle vague de poussière ondulante lui rentra dans la figue elle tomba en arrière avec un cri inarticulé,la tête sonnante,les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre elle avait du mal à respirer,une forme blanche apparut devant ses yeux et elle se mit à pleurer tandis que Naruto ajoutait son plumeau en chantonnant la chanson de Céline Dion(et oui, c'est connu aussi chez les ninjas) telle une bonne ménagère :

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**

Les sanglots faisaient trembler Sakura et sa respiration sifflait tandis que la poussière s'accumulait sur elle, comme une neige grisâtre, l'ensevelissant.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

Un grognement rauque sortit de sa gorge quand elle tenta d'appeler le jeune homme,sa trachée encombrée de poussière .Les larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues,laissant des traînées blanches dans le sable gris. Son mal de tête s'amplifiait lui laissant l'effet qu'un troupeau de chevaux au galop passait dans son crâne.

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**

La forme blanche se matérialisa devant ses yeux avec plus de netteté,un vieux ninja aux cheveux blancs,les yeux translucides :_Je suis morte ?_

Son cœur devine tout à coup plus lent,l'oxygène l'alimentant n'arrivant pas au cerveau.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

_Naruto je te hais…_

Son cœur faiblissait lentement,bom…mais elle se sentait calme,l'air tourbillonnait autour d'elle mais elle étouffait peu à peu…Elle ferma à demi ses yeux verts étincelants dans lequel la petite flamme de vie allait en s'amenuisant.

**There is some love that will not go away  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on**

La voix du blondinet lui parvenait en faiblissant,elle n'entendait plus que son souffle rauque…

**We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

Elle ferma tout à fait les yeux,lassée. Soudain un cri retentit et une porte claqua :

_Plus mes affaires ça,j'aurai bien aimé te revoir Sasuke-kun,je t'aime…mais tu es avec elle,Hinata !_

Des pas précipités retentirent et elle se sentit tiré vers une fenêtre d'où provenait de l'air frais :

-Elle est en train de mourir,sa gorge est encombrée de poussière,vous ne saviez donc pas que votre femme souffrait d'asthme ?semblait chanter une voix amène

-Non,je ne le savais pas,lança Naruto,boudeur

-Aidez-moi maintenant à la déplacer,il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital le plus vite possible…Vous êtes donc aveugle à ce point ?Vous remuiez des tonnes de poussière sans rien savoir ?

Des sanglots retentirent et Sakura ouvrit avec peine les yeux,crachant des peluches ;Au loin une sonnerie et elle perdit connaissance,sombrant dans des rêves noirs…

A suivre dans le chapitre

Bon,pas très joyeux j'avoue mais il devrait convenir aux anti-sakura dont je fais partie pour le plus grands malheur des fans,héhé

Enfin bref,jvous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous(j'pars en egypte mdr,youpi) et n'hésitez pas à laisser de sympathiques rewiews…


	11. La mise en pli de sasuke imaginée

**Chapitre 11 ( avec un tit peu de retard mais voilà : lycée, bus, jeu vidéo, dodo ) : Hinata power**

Hinata assise sur le lit, pensait à tout et à rien. On entendait les bruits de l'eau sur le carrelage, murmure discret. Et la jeune ninja pensait. En tout premier venait cette petite vie qu'elle avait. En résumé, elle aimait un garçon, elle était étudiante en quelque sorte à Konoha et à cause de cet Orochimaru, voyez où elle se retrouvait…Dans un hôtel de gay, en couple avec un glaçon vivant. Elle soupire, ses yeux blancs fixés sur le sol brillant. Elle enlève ses hautes getas et sort de son sac des… chaussons à tête de chien. Bien qu'effacée, la jeune fille possède une personnalité surprenante et les maquilleuses de sa ville natale en ont tenu compte :

-Comme ceux que j'ai chez moi ! s'exclama la demoiselle en les enfilant

Puis, d'un geste souple, elle attacha ses cheveux lissés en queue de cheval, voulant profiter de leur battement régulier contre son dos, sachant que ces mèches longues ne dureraient pas, redevant courtes dans les jours qui suivront. Elle se repose sur le lit et de ses petits doigts fins, lisse le drap sur lequel elle est mise. Elle s'ennuie. Sasuke s'éternise dans la salle de bain :

_Il doit sûrement se mettre en pli…_ pense la jeune fille en s'imaginant son « époux » avec un masque de concombre sur sa peau blanche afin de la rendre plus éclatante, des bigoudis dans les cheveux.

Elle pouffe d'un petit rire discret et commence à battre des jambes dans le vide, frappant contre le bois du lit :

_Couple de chaud tu parles ! Plutôt couple de coincés…Orochimaru il va aller loin._ Songe-t-elle à nouveau

Ce qu'elle sait d'Orochimaru ??? Pas grand-chose, elle n'a jamais eu affaire à lui en direct. Mais en tant que fan de Naruto, elle en a entendu parler. Un homme au teint si pâle qu'on le croirait mort et si puissant. A une époque, il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses bras grâce à Tsunade-sama, seulement, on murmure dans les rangs des Ninja de Konoha qu'il est de retour, bien vivant, avec une nouvelle apparence :

_Si ça se trouve, il est beau…Non, il ne faut pas que je prenne le parti de l'ennemi, sors-toi ça de la tête Hinata !!!_

Elle se donne un petit coup sur le crâne, anxieuse, redoutant la malédiction du saint-esprit. Pour elle, Orochimaru apparaît comme un homme hors du commun, un démon au sens propre du terme. Elle déglutit et serre ses mains l'une contre l'autre, attendant soudain avec impatience la sortie de Sasuke pour peupler son silence de paroles, certes il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, mais il y en aura. Au bout de vingt minutes de longue attente philosophique, le bel Uchiwa sort de son endroit propre. Il se fige en apercevant Hinata :

_J'pensais pas qu'elle allait rester sagement sur le lit pendant toute la durée de ma « mise en pli ». _réfléchit le jeune homme, une serviette humide autour du cou, torse nu, montrant au monde entier ses abdos durs, tendus, en plaquette de chocolat

Hyuga en reste sidérée, la bouche grande ouverte. Attendez, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit un homme à moitié nu là ! En plus, il s'agit de Sasuke, alors mettez-vous un peu à sa place !!!

L'homme plus pâle à l'extérieur et plus sombre à l'intérieur que son ombre, ne put s'empêcher de reculer de deux pas devant l'air ébahi de la demoiselle :

-Quoi ???! T'as jamais vu personne nu ??? rétorque-t-il furieusement, les sourcils froncés

-Euh…Avant mon « mariage »,personne. Répond-t-elle timidement en se tournant les pouces

- Ah…

Il s'éloigne vers son sac personnel et en sort… un string léopard :

_Bande de… Couple d'obsédés ouais !!!_ rumine-t-il en cachant fiévreusement la lingerie masculine contre son torse pour ne pas dévoiler à Hinata sa faiblesse :

-Qu'as-tu eu pour dormir ??? s'inquiète-elle

-Tout de suite !!!

Il regarde une nouvelle fois dans ses affaires et en sort, presque victorieux, tel Aristote trouvant sa fameuse formule « Eurêka, j'ai trouvé ! « , un tee-shirt bleu, à ses couleurs, et un boxer bien moulant noir. Il enfourne le string au plus profond du sac, une goutte derrière la tête comme certains personnages de manga :

-Voilà ! triomphe-t-il en exhibant son pyjama à bout de bras

-Sasuke-kun, pourquoi es-tu si … fier ??? C'est qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer…questionne Hinata

_Parce qu'il y a pire._ S'avoue intérieurement le fier « chevalier »

-On se couche déjà ??? demande la jeune fille en se redressant

-Bon, ça te dis qu'on aille boire un verre ???

_Et qu'on croise pas Hyuga et sa mal-aimée tout à leur bonheur._

-Euh…d'accord mais pour Sakura-chan …

-Qu'elle me lâche !

Grande première, Sasuke, le grand, l'invisible, le magnifique, le fatiguant, mister glaçon junior Uchiwa, vient de dire ce qu'il pense. Et forcément, ça ne laisse pas Hinata de glace…Le shinobi change rapidement de vêtement, ne prenant pas la peine de retourner dans la salle de bain, il se tourne dos à Hinata qui reste là, à dévisager ce mur de chaire :

-Change-toi au lieu de fixer mon dos !

Elle se retourne à son tour et enlève son haut. Si Orochimaru est là à écouter, il va trouver bizarre l'enregistrement. Notre jeune Hyuga ne peut s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'oeuil furtif vers Uchiwa qui achève d'enlever son pantalon pour en mettre un autre, exhibant au passage ses fesses magnifiquement musclé, rien que des muscles et tellement bien fait…

Hinata rougit et se détourne de l'œuvre d'art. Timide d'accord mais pas coincée jusqu'au bout. Elle toussote légèrement et finit de se vêtir un peu plus sobrement : un pantacourt en jean et un débardeur décolleté . Elle humecte ses lèvres, attendant l'ordre de Sasuke pour l'admirer. Elle s'avoue en elle-même qu'elle a toujours trouvé Sasuke mignon même si Naruto paraissait au-dessus…Elle débute des mouvements de hanches de droite à gauche, impatiente :

-Tu vas t'agiter encore longtemps…ch…ché… balbutie le grand Sasuke

-Chérie ??? finit Hinata

-Oui, chérie…

Elle se rend à lui et, dans un temps très, très, très long, tente de prendre sa main, avançant, puis reculant, comme à regret, mais n'arrivant pas à se décider. Exaspéré, son « époux » finit par saisir ses doigts entre les siens, chauds :

-On y va…

Il la tire presque pour sortir, ne reprenant pas son souffle :

_Je ne veux surtout pas croiser les mauviettes, c'est mauvais pour mon image…_ pense-t-il en dévalant les marches de l'escalier.

Ils bousculent des hommes-femmes, des femmes-hommes et Hinata souffle des pardons discrets devant des serveurs(ses) balancés contre un mur par un Sasuke fonçant tête baissée pour ne pas se faire arrêter.

Ils arrivent enfin dehors et le jeune homme s'appuie contre un mur, lâchant la fille, rien que pour reprendre son souffle, le teint cramoisi, la respiration rapide. L'ennui quand on est blanc, c'est qu'on devient rapidement rouge :

-Arf…ahhh…on…est …arrivés…parvient-il à murmurer

-Ca va ???

-Très…bien…

Hinata esquisse un sourire et reprend la main de Sasuke pour le tirer à son tour vers un petit café situé un peu plus loin. Enfin pas un café, plutôt un restaurant de ramens :

_Naruto…_pense avec nostalgie la belle Hyuga

Ils s'attablent au comptoir, silencieux :

_C'est joyeux ici._ Songe Hinata devant l'espace vide

Si on devait comparer Ôtô no kuni à quelque chose d'autre, on pourrait dire Harlem dans le monde humain. Dans les rues froides et vides, circulent des ninjas cachant soigneusement dans leur besace des produits illicites. Tout les jours, des kunoichis sont violées et des magasins dévalisés (mais que fait Sarkozy ???). D'autant plus, qu'il y a deux classes de ninjas ici : les forts forment une minorité, ce sont en général des anbus exilés de leur village d'origine ou alors des enfants avec des dons héréditaires. Ôtô, le village du mal et du son. Pas étonnant qu'Orochimaru y ait fait son quartier général…

Sasuke commande deux bols de ramens et un homme s'asseoit soudain à leur côté :

-Un verre de saké et trois bols de ramens, Kabuto a très faim aujourd'hui…demande le mystérieux individu avec une sorte de zozotement

Le « Kabuto » fait tilt dans l'esprit de nos jeunes ninjas qui coulent un regard en biais vers l'inconnu. Teint blanc, courts cheveux blonds platine, yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue avec un béret noir sur la tête :

-Cet homme c'est…

-C'est Orochimaru déguisé en français !

-T'es nul Sasuke

Les deux jeunes gens sautent de leurs sièges pour se retrouver face au serpent qui tient un verre à la main :

-Tiens, tiens Sasuke…siffle-t-il entre ses dents

-En garde !!

A suivre

Naruto : Un tit peu court ta connerie, et pis y'a même pas de sexe…

Miss Inuzuka : You are un pervers !

Naruto : No

Sasuke : J'aimerai savoir si je vais me faire défoncer la gueule ou pas…

Miss Inuzuka : J'avais prévenu au début tout le monde qu'il y aurait des combats et comme je t'aime pas mon tit Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que je vais décider. J'ai même pas envie de suivre l'esprit du manga. Gomen Masato-sensei !

Orochimaru (déguisé en français) : C'est pas tout, faut que j'aille acheter du pain pour Kabuto !

Hinata : L'est pas très dangereux ton Orochimaru !

Miss Inuzuka : Ah, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas sa terrible attaque de lancer de mie de pain .

Sasuke : Pitoyable, je crois que je vais démissionner.

Miss Inuzuka/ Naruto/ Hinata/ Sakura : Nan

Miss Inuzuka : Pour conclure…Continuez à lire


	12. Visites chez l'un et chez l'autre

Miss.I : Pour ce chapitre j'ai inventer un nouveau perso, j'espére qu'il vous plaira

**Chapitre douze : Visite chez tous**

_Du côté de l'Hokage :_

-Tsunade-sama ??? demande le second en faisant irruption dans le bureau

La vieille femme à l'aspect si jeune relève la tête et baille un grand coup, faisant mine de rassembler autour d'elle ses documents :

-Je…Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…Je travaillais sur les indices de pollution dans nos canalisations…ment-elle en ouvrant une chemise en carton

Le jeune ninja, gracile dans sa tenue de Chuunin, ses cheveux bleus en piques tenant mystérieusement au-dessus de sa tête, se met au garde-à-vous :

-Chriss, tu as encore fais une nouvelle teinture ???!

-Yep, Hokage-sama.

-Grand bien t'en fasse. Donc, tu m'interromps dans mon travail important. Et pour quelle raison ???

-Rapport de l'état de la mission des ninjas envoyés à Ôtô no kuni…

-Ah les crétins dont je ne savais plus quoi faire ici.

-Tsunade ! Jour un : une blessée à moitié morte d'étouffement à l'hôpital : Sakura Haruno . Un couple sur la bonne voie : Tenten et Neji . Je crois que le couple de Naruto et Sakura va vous en vouloir pour la pension de famille.

-Hum…Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort. La suite ???

-Sasuke Uchiwa et Hinata ont découvert Orochimaru par surprise dans un bar de ramen.

-Ca promet. Cela doit signifier que le traître a toute confiance en le village du son…

Elle se lève et se rend au centre de la pièce où elle se met à faire les cent pas :

-Ca se présente mal. Faite parvenir à Uchiwa et sa compagne l'ordre de mission suivant : « Continuez de faire les innocents et pas d'initiatives. ». Mais il sera sûrement trop tard alors envoie à Shikamaru, le chef de l'équipe, une missive : « Allez au restau de ramens »

-Enfin Hokage, d'après mes notes il consulte son dossier Shikamaru Nara serait en train de dormir dans son lit à l'hôtel en compagnie d'Ino Yamanaka et vous savez qu'il ne consentira pas facilement à se réveiller, même pour une lettre à l'importance capitale..

-On ne dirait pas que tu viens d'arriver au village toi, Chriss…

-Vous oubliez que je suis originaire d'Ôtô Hokage…

-Enfin, d'après vos notes, qui pourrait sauver notre honneur, ou du moins la mission à proprement parler ???

-Moi-même …

- Mmh…

La femme prend sur son bureau un classeur et l'ouvre, triant les fiches attentivement. Elle en prend une où est présentée une photo d'identité de passage chez les ninjas de niveau supérieur : cheveux verts pomme en pics, yeux noirs, visage fin en pointe, tee-shirt sombre, pantacourt bleu :

-J'ai sous les yeux ta fiche mon petit : Chriss. Tu n'as pas de nom, tu es arrivé ici il y a deux ans, le visage entouré de bandages. Tout ce dont tu te souvenais, c'était le nom de ton village d'origine, c'est-à-dire Ôtô. C'est moi qui t'ai recueilli et je t'ai gardé auprès de moi, tu connaissais même ma famille, c'est pour ça que je t'ai gardé à mon service.

Le garçon passe une main dans ses mèches bleues électriques, les ébouriffant :

-Vous avez retrouvé m phot si vous dites cela …Moi, les cheveux verts ça ne m'allait pas.

-Si tu retourne là-bas, qui seras-tu pour l'équipe ??? Le percepteur des impôts ?

- Oui…Pourquoi pas…

-T'es démoralisant. Mais ne te voyant, j'ai presque l'impression de voir Naruto avant…

-Possible…

-D'accord, j'te donne carte blanche, mais empêche-les de faire des erreurs…

Chriss salua du haut de son mètre quatre vingt et s'évapora dans la nature d'un coup de vent. Tsunade prit sa tête entre ses mains, maugréant :

-Pas possible ces jeunes…

_Du côté de Naruto :_

-Respire chérie, respire !!! hurlais Naruto comme s'il l'aidait à accoucher

- Ca ne sert à rien, il faut lui faire du bouche-à bouche. Conseilla Yuna en prenant la main de la kunoichi

-Du bouche-à-bouche,c'est quoi ??? questionne le jeune garçon blond

- Un baiser sauveur…T'a jamais entendu parler de Blanche- Nuji et les sept ninjas, le conte pour enfant ??? Ba là, c'est pareil .

Evidement qu'il en avait entendu parler ce cette histoire :

-Le moment où elle tue la sorcière ???

-Non, le moment où s'est endormie à cause des ramens empoisonnés et que le prince arrive à la sauver…

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Uzumaki qui enleva ses lunettes d'écailles. Il se baissa doucement sur une Sakura inerte, les yeux fermés, couverte de poussière. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la « fleur de cerisier » tandis qu'il prit une longue goulée d'air, l'insufflant dans la gorge . Comme par miracle, les moutons de laine et compagnie, parurent se dissoudre comme par magie le long de la trachée et au bout d'une demi-heure d'intense baiser salvateur sur sa bouche bien dessinée, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, toussant, repoussant son héros (entre guillemets ). Naruto lui tape dans le dos et la kunoichi se tourne vers lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles :

-Naruto, tu 'mas embrassée pour me sauver…Je…commença-t-elle, visiblement impressionnée

-Sauvée !!! Bravo Naruto !!! Un verre d'eau Sakura ???! rugit la surveillante en sautant sur ses pieds, elle ouvre brutalement une fenêtre pour faire circuler l'air viciée de la pièce en même temps que la poussière avant de filer sans attendre la réponse de la kunoichi

-J'ai failli crever, elle est excitée elle…souffle la fille aux cheveux roses dans un soupir

-Allons, ça va aller…

La chambre paraissait à présent plus claire, débarrassée de la chape grise habituelle. Naruto se redresse et marche vers un tableau : une femme avec un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains :

-Sûrement la fameuse madame parti avec le vieux serpent.

-Dis, tu pourrai m'aider quand même !!! propose Sakura

Naruto se retourne vers elle avec un petit sourire :

-Je suis content de voir que ça va mieux, ça m'aurait brisé le cœur que de devoir enterrer ma propre femme pendant notre voyage de noce.

Et il éclate de rire :

-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant. Rétorque la kunoichi

-Ba, le baiser, tu n'as rien dis…

Il se rapproche d'elle et se descend à son niveau :

-Si tu veux, on recommence.

-Nan, crevée. Porte-moi au pieux chéri . grogne-t-elle, la rage retrouvée

Courageusement, il glisse ses bras sous les jambes de Sakura et contre son dos avant d'utiliser tout son chakra pour la soulever :

-Humpf, faut arrêter les gâteaux Sakura-chan, Sasuke il va fuir si tu continues comme ça ! réussit-t-il à dire, le souffle coupé

-eeeeeh goujat !!! se révolte-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup sur la tête

-Je rigole héhé, t'es toute légére.

Il la porte jusqu'à un lit blanc et la laisse tomber dessus avec un « pouf » :

-Ne m'abandonne pas Naruto…murmure-t-elle en le serrant contre elle

-Nan, j'partirai plus ma belle, l'embrassant furtivement sur son graaaaaaaaaaaaand front blanc

Et il s'éloigne lentement, laissant la demoiselle sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur …

_Chez Ino et Shika :_

-Roooooooooooooompf shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Ronfle le paresseux en se collant au corps d'Ino

-SHIKA, tu ronfles !!! Ta gueule !!!! rage-t-elle déjà en le secouant comme un prunier

Mais rien n'y fait. Il est profondément endormi, les traits détendus, sans sourire.

Sentir son torse contre sa poitrine excite momentanément Ino mais quand elle voit qu'il ne se réveille pas, elle allume sa lampe de chevet et saisit son bouquin pour les femmes mariées. Au moment de taper Shika avec, des petites boules jaunes tombent d'entre les pages. Intriguée, Ino les prend :

-Cool, des boules quiés, comment ils ont deviné ???

Elle ouvre le livre au chapitre trois, lisant un dernier passage avant d'essayer de se rendormir :

« Chapitre 3 : Les mauvaises habitudes. Il arrive, quand vous venez d'épouser votre homme, que les mauvaises habitudes que vous ne connaissiez pas refassent surface chez lui : exemple : il fait pipi la nuit, il ronfle. Dans le dernier cas, de loin le plus fréquent, nous avons muni ce manuel de boules quiés afin de vous aider. Alors courage, souvent ça dure longtemps, même pour toujours…Essayez de vivre avec c'est tout. Tsunade-sama qui vous veut du bien… »

La kunoichi blonde soupire et met les boules jaunes dans ses oreilles avant de se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller, s'endormant rapidement pour cette fois. Shika roule contre elle et glisse ses jambes musclés entre les siennes, Ino déglutit, tente de le repousser mais c'est que le bougre s'accroche ! Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, se voit contre Ino :

-Tu veux faire l'amour ou quoi ??? désolé, le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour la peau, on fera ça le matin, sh'uis toujours super en forme !!!

Et « paf », il se rendort sans rien ajouter :

-J'y crois pas, c'est quoi ce mec ???!grommelle la malheureuse en s'enfonçant dans la couette

Mais finalement, elle réussit à s'endormir…Ouf !

_Chez Neji et Hinata :_

Les deux dorment paisiblement, unis, leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, leurs visages en harmonie, leurs corps nus sous la couette…

Et le dernier ba mystére, j'ai pas envie d'en dire plus pour l'instant d'autant plus que j'ai pas trop le temps : P

Bye

Naruto : Toujours pas de sexe…

Miss.I : Je vous fais baver comme ça après vous allez encore mieux l'apprécier héhé

Naruto : Elle me déprime cette fille…

Miss.I : D'autant plus que j'ai encore plein d'idée rire sadique

Naruto : pauvre de nous…

Miss.I : Yep !

Sasuke : Bonne lecture quand même

Miss. I :** Vous en pensez quoi du fameux Chriss ??? Passske je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête alors que peut-être il vous plaît même pas snif…**


	13. L'Orochimaru trompé

Miss.I : Ah uais, j'ai mis hinata à la place de Tenten, oups…Bon, ba imaginez-vous que j'ai écrits le contraire .

**Chapitre treize : Nouvelle étape **

-En garde Orochimaru !!! lâcha Sasuke tout en se redressant brutalement

-Voyons Sasuke, tu veux me tuer ??? répond le serpent d'un ton mielleux et sifflant

D'une main adroite, il enlève son béret pour le poser sur le comptoir de bois . Il se tourne le moment d'après vers le serveur et claque des doigts, un large sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant des canines extrêmement pointues :

-Giovanni, va prévenir les gars !! ordonne Orochimaru

L'homme s'incline, lance son plateau à travers la salle, face argentée fendant l'air avec un sifflement, avant de tourner sur lui-même, sa silhouette s'effaçant dans l'atmosphère.

Hinata sert ses mains l'une contre l'autre, angoissée. Si elle avait su que le GM (grand méchant) ressemblait à cela …Elle inspire profondément, son teint, déjà blanc, pâlissant encore plus, faisant ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres et le noir de ses yeux :

-Tu y tiens pas plus que ça à ta vie Sasuke ??? soupire l'homme démoniaque

-Ca t'regarde pas !!! Pourquoi être venu ici ???! grogne le shinobi en plaçant un bras devant son visage pour se protéger

- Quand la vieille Tsunade m'a défait il y a quelques temps, je me suis réfugié ici en préparant mon plan de vengeance. Pour obtenir une position qui m'assurerait la crainte et l'obéissance des villageois, j'ai séduit la femme de l'hokage de ce village, qui tenait pendant ses loisirs un hôtel, qui est devenu à présent une pension pour enfant. Enfin, ça ne vous concerne pas beaucoup. Néanmoins, sachez que d'ici je contrôle absolument tout !

Et il éclate d'un rire glacial, vrillant. Sasuke serre les poings, les traits du visage crispés :

_Ca va mal se finir…_pense Hinata

Utilisant son petit courage pour essayer de sauver la situation, elle fit alors ce qu'elle crut le plus sage. S'approchant d'une table pendant que son mari et Orochimaru se fixaient d'une manière meurtrière, elle prit du bout des doigts une tasse qui était posée dessus (les grosses tasses en métal). Serrant bien la hanse dure contre sa paume, elle revint vers les deux guerriers qui n'avaient pas bougés. Et levant l'outil bien haut, elle l'abattit sur le crâne de Sasuke violement. Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Le jeune homme s'écroula de tout son long, les yeux révulsés :

_Désolée Sasuke, c'est pour ton bien…_s'excusa la demoiselle intérieurement

Devant un Orochimaru plus qu'étonné par tant de violence, elle s'agenouilla, prit le garçon dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

-Kawarimi !!!

_Zut, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai l'exécuter avec Sasuke dans les bras, cela demande une trop grande charge !!! Allez Hinata courage !!!_ se motive la kunoichi

Elle accentua son étreinte sur le shinobi évanoui, fermant les yeux. Elle sentit soudain le chakra pulser dans chacune de ses veines pour permettre la technique et aussitôt il y eut un épais nuage de fumée. Orochimaru hurla :

-Non !!

De dépit, il s'empara de son béret posé sur la table, le jette par terre et le piétina furieusement. A la place du couple, une table en fer était apparue comme par magie…

Les ninjas aux ordres du serpent arrivèrent légèrement en retard, bousculant tout dans le restaurant :

-Sir ???

-Retrouvez-les vivants !!! La fille et le garçon, vivants tu entends ???!

-Yes sire !!

Capricieux, le saanin frappa du pied impatiemment :

-Qu'attendez-vous crénond'sang ??! Allez-y !!! Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin !

Le chuunin commandant les troupes s'incline respectueusement, sa silhouette s'effaçant au fur et à mesure…

_Rue de derrière :_

-Han…Han…C'est…éprouvant…halète Hinata en repoussant une longue mèche noire derrière son oreille

Son regard blanc, vide, scrute la ruelle sombre. A ses pieds gît Sasuke, face contre terre. La jeune femme reprend son souffle, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur sa peau pâle :

-J'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour ça…

Elle soupire et s'abaisse sur ses chaussures pour retourner le corps de son ami :

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…

_J'espère que je ne l'ai pas tué…_se demande Hinata en le secouant

Le visage du jeune Uchiwa, plus blanc que jamais, est détendu mais un filet de sang coule à sa tempe, poissant ses cheveux noirs. L'adolescente lève la tête vers le ciel qui commence à être noir :

-Où aller…Ils ne sont sûrement pas loin et Sasuke a besoin de soin…

Elle le dévisage de nouveau, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer un mince filet d'air. La poitrine du garçon se soulevait à un rythme plus ou moins régulier, prouvant qu'il était en vie. Elle n'avait aucune force à présent pour sa part, vidée de son chakra à cause d'une petite action. Elle attira à nouveau le jeune homme contre elle, le réchauffant. Elle inspire doucement, calquant sa respiration sur celle de Sasuke :

-Où est-ce que je peux bien être maintenant ??? fait-elle à la rue vide

Elle se relève et hisse l'Uchiwa sur son dos avec force, les traits crispés. Hinata fait quelques pas tremblants avant de partir sûrement, longeant les murs dans l'obscurité. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle était certaine qu'Orochimaru ne saurait pas où les trouver, à moins qu'il ait un sixième sens démoniaque et avec lui on n'est jamais sûr de rien :

-Tiens bon Sasuke !!! Encourage-t-elle à la poupée inerte qu'elle porte

Seuls ses chaussures à talons résonnent dans le vide :

_C'est étrange sur ce village soit si vide…Récapitulons : nous avons trouvé Orochimaru par hasard dans un restaurant de ramens, il a voulu affronter Sasuke, pourtant j'ai assommé ce dernier avec une tasse. Puis on s'est enfui sans que le G.M ne bouge le petit doigt, on s'en sort plutôt bien finalement. Il ne reste plus qu'à croire que Sasuke-kun se réveille ou je me ferai assassiner d'une part par Tsunade-sama et de l'autre par Ino et Sakura. Je dois rester motivée !!!_ se répète-t-elle

Elle essuie la sueur qui lui coule dans les yeux du poignet. L'obscurité s'appesantit et elle ne distingue plus grand-chose. Plus un bruit, plus un froissement …Plus rien, elle tente de marcher d'un pas léger pour ne pas qu'on la repère :

-Eh là, arrêtez- vous !!! crie une voix grave

Hinata tourne les talons et se met à courir à travers la rue, tout droit, entendant dans son dos une bousculade de cris :

-Kawarimi, kawarimi !!! hurle-t-elle

Mais rien ne se passe et elle continue à courir, débouchant soudain sur une place. En face, elle aperçoit un bâtiment délabré avec une porte coulissante. Les poursuivants se rapprochent. Elle panique, elle se remet à courir, se dirigeant en zigzaguant à cause du poids du garçon vers l'immeuble. Elle évite de peu un rat crevé et se rue dans l'entrée. La porte se ferme derrière elle, les ninjas qui la suivaient au pas de course continuent dans l'autre sens. Hinata s'écroule contre un mur, hors de souffle :

-Je peux vous aider ??? demande un homme gras en relevant la tête d'un plat de ramens :

_Oh, ne me parlez plus de ramens pour la journée !_ supplia la jeune femme

Elle posa Sasuke à côté d'elle, se redressant pour aller voir le portier :

-J'aimerai une chambre si possible…

- Propre ou sale ???

-Je…euh…vous demande pardon ?

- Les sales coûtent moins cher.

-Non, une propre s'il vous plaît et un peu d'eau pour mon compagnon.

-D'où venez-vous ainsi ???

-Konoha.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Voyage de noce.

-Ah, nous avons reçu ce matin même un petit couple venant de Konoha, ils sont aussi en mariage de noce

-Ah…

-Bon, c'est pas tout, votre chambre. J'vais vous z'aider à porter c'te drôle.

Il se lève, époussette son imposant bedaine et se dirige vers Sasuke, le ramassant négligemment pour le hisser sur son épaule :

-Par ici.

D'une marche étonnement majestueuse, il monte au premier étage, s'arrête devant la première porte où brille un « 66 » doré :

-Voilà.

Il sourit gracieusement à la jeune femme, découvrant une mâchoire de dents pourries. Elle rougit et attend qu'il ouvre la chambre. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Il entre, pose le garçon toujours dans les vappes sur le lit :

-A plus tard, sonnez si vous avez besoin…

Et il sort discrètement. Hinata regarde autour d'elle le décor, le papier blanc un peu Sali par endroit, la table avec la corbeille à fruits pourris, la fenêtre à la vitre cassée, le calme qui règne, le plafond bas…Similaire à celui des appartements de Tenten sans qu'elle le sache. Elle se rend dans la salle de bain, prend une serviette et la passe sous l'eau. Enfin, elle retourne vers Sasuke et tamponne son front. Comme par miracle, il ouvre les yeux, son regard encore brumeux. Il pose une main sur sa tête :

-Mais…qu'es que je fais ici ???

La jeune femme pose le chiffon sur la table de nuit :

-Tu es en sécurité…Orochimaru ne devait pas te tuer, je …j'ai exécuté une technique de camouflage et nous sommes en lieu sûr, un hôtel encore, c'est mieux que rien…

-Mon combat avec Orochimaru !!! Eurk, j'ai mal à la tête 'tain !!! Pourquoi y'a du sang dans mes cheveux. Grogna le shinobi en regardant sa main poisseuse de sang

- Euh…Je t'ai assommé avec une tasse…avoue la jeune fille honteusement

-Quoi !!! T'as fais ça ???! Pourquoi ???

-Je t'ai dis qu'il ne devait pas te tuer…Techniquement parlant nous sommes mariès, et ce ne serait du goût de personne si tu mourrais Sasuke-kun…

-J'm'en fous de mourir ! Seules la vengeance et le pouvoir m'intéressent ! Fous-le toi dans le cerveau !

-J'voulais juste…

-Fais plus rien ! Pigé boulet ???

-Oui…

Les yeux d'Hinata s'emplirent de larmes, transformant l'immensité blanche de son regard en marécage gris clair. Les larmes débordèrent, coulèrent sur ses joues pâles :

-J'voulais juste t'aider…

Elle passa sa manche sur son visage pour effacer les marques de son chagrin :

-Pardonne-moi Sasuke-kun, pardonne-moi.

Ce dernier soupire et se redresse, se grattant la tête :

_Pas doué pour les crises moi…_pense-t-il

Finalement, il lui prend la taille de ses mains, la serrant contre son torse :

-Mmh, ça fait rien, j'aurai un autre jour sa peau…s'excuse-t-il

Elle entoure de ses bras sa taille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur, ses pleurs calmés :

-Merci…souffle-t-elle

Sasuke dégage ses mains, soulève le visage de la jeune fille par le menton et lentement, dépose ses lèvres roses sur les siennes, les scellant d'un baiser durant lequel il ferma les yeux. Hinata fut surprise par cette fraîcheur soudaine, le regard étonné :

_Sa…Sasuke-kun ???!_

Il glisse ses mains douces dans le dos féminin, effleurant le tissu soyeux, s'asseyant, prolongeant le baiser, en tailleur. Installé ainsi, il fait bouger petit à petit l'Hyuga jusqu'à ces genoux fins. Leurs bouches toujours unies, elle se pose sur les cuisses face à lui, prenant un certain plaisir à l'occupation. De ses doigts agiles, Sasuke fait descendre le haut de la jeune fille, ne perdant pas son temps :

_Déjà…_se dit Hinata en rougissant

Elle se sépare de lui et détourne la tête :

-Pourquoi maintenant ???

- Parce que…Viens.

Il l'attire contre lui à nouveau, caressant délicatement ses cheveux noirs, une main sur l'épaule tiède de la demoiselle…

**A suivre (niark, niark)**

Naruto : Là, ça devient chaud…

Miss Inuzuka : Ah, c'est pas encore gagné tu sais…On a trois possibilités maintenant : soit Hinata se donne à lui, ou elle se met à pleurer, ou pour s'enfuir elle saute par la fenêtre…Qu'en dis-tu ???

Hinata : J'ai pas tellement envie de faire ça avec lui.

Naruto : Avec moi alors ???

Hinata : J'ai pas envie de faire ça tout court.

Miss.I : Ca reste à voir ma petite…

Sasuke : …Je stresse…


	14. Chriss sans nom

**Chapitre quatorze : Un nouveau démon…**

Chriss fait glisser son sac à ses pieds, ses mèches bleues volant dans le vent sec d'Ôtô. Il passe une main sur sa veste de chuunin, en secouant la poussière. Il observe du regard la porte devant lui :

- Toujours aussi mal gardé ici dis donc…

Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour arriver ici. Trois heures environs depuis sa conversation avec Hokage-sama. Tsunade avait toujours été d'une générosité exemplaire, malgré sa flemmardise, sa radinerie et chacun des autres défauts que Chriss avait remarqué au cours de deux dernières années. Il avait été son assistant personnel le temps de sa réhabilitation et l'était encore de nos jours. Il avait conçu pour Tsunade une admiration sans borne, qu'il cachait derrière un flegme impressionnant.

Mais revoir le village d'où il était originaire le perturba quelque peu :

- Hum…

Il fixe son sac d'un regard terne, avant de rentrer dans la citée. Vu l'heure avancée de la matinée, les élèves devaient être à l'académie. Il avait juste le temps de se rendre à un des hôtels, tout en espérant que les jeunes ninjas n'aient pas fait trop de bêtises. Première journée de mission à Ôtô et ils ont déjà trouvé le moyen de s'entretuer. Chriss soupire, haussant les épaules.

Ses pas le dirigent automatiquement vers un des hôtels, dont Tsunade lui avait donné l'adresse. Devant le Numerai, ses yeux s'éclaircirent d'effroi : il se souvenait. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais en voyant l'étrange bâtisse, un sentiment avait éclot en lui.

S'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon, il cache son bandeau dans sa sacoche, entrant dans le Numerai, résidence de Naruto et Sakura.

A l'intérieur, il se guida par son instinct, entendant des bruits de suffocation dans un couloir. Il passe dans un chemin bas de plafond, aux murs couverts de portraits. Les images sévères le font frissonner et il se presse d'ouvrir la porte placée au bout :

- Naruto ! Que se passe-t-il ?! S'exclame-t-il

Sakura, le teint plus pâle que jamais, gît, recroquevillée, sur le lit :

- Nan, pas possible…

Il s'approche de la kunoichi, pâlissant à son tour. On savait Naruto maladroit, mais à ce point-là… Elle semblait à peine respirer et le chuunin étendit timidement la main, jusqu'à effleurer les fins cheveux roses :

- Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss-sensei !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le jeune homme faillit en sauter au plafond quand il entendit la voix au ton braillard de Naruto. Il porta le poing à son cœur et le petit ninja surgit de la salle de bain (sensée être condamnée) :

- J'voulais voir comment c'était le pièce d'un suicide. S'explique-t-il

- Sale gamin…

- Quoi ?

- T'as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Chriss tape Naruto derrière la tête, le trouvant tout de même impressionnant avec sa tenue bien plus adulte que son éternel jogging :

- On ne t'a pas expliqué que tu devais avoir le comportement d'un homme mature ?

- Si, mais je suis mature !

- Elle fait quoi là Haruno ?

- Chut, pas si fort, nos vrais noms…

- C'est toi qui me donnes des leçons ?! C'est la meilleure ! Naruto, je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire la morale mais il paraît que tu as étranglé Sakura avec des moutons de poussière.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan

- Si.

- Nan, nan…

- Si, si, si…

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaan.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaan et pour la troisième fois nan.

- De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai toujours raison, alors c'est si ! Tu es un meurtrier !

- Pas vrai ! Tu dramatises un peu la situation tu ne penses pas ?!

- Oui. Mais c'est quand même grave, tu as failli faire foirer la mission, tu te rends compte Naruto ?

Yuna, éducatrice en pleine possession de ses moyens, sortit progressivement de l'ombre :

- Vous êtes en mission ?

- Merde, je l'avais pas vue, elle. Jure Chriss

- T'es un boulet Chriss.

- Toi aussi Naruto.

- Enfin, Yuna. C'est mon pote de Konoha et on faisait un… jeu ! On peut y faire joeur les enfants pendant que Sakura dort… Improvise le petit blond

- Hum… Naruto, les enfants sont en cours… Rappelle l'institutrice

- Et bien, Chriss, voilà Yuna. Elle était venue m'aider à ranimer Sakura et… voilà ! Héhé.

- Je suis aussi la défenseuse du pouvoir de l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!! S'écrie-t-elle avec une drôle de pose

- Elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Déclare le chuunin (avec une goutte derrière la tête)

- Gai-sensei ?

- Wai… Mademoiselle, je dois discuter avec mon disciple, si vous pouviez nous laisser quelques heures, merci…

Yuna baisse la tête honteusement et sort de la pièce sans poser de problème. Une fois la porte refermée, Chriss avoue à Naruto :

- On a un gros problème. Sasuke a provoqué Orochimaru. Mène moi voir Shikamaru !

- On laisse Sakura ici ?

- Elle ne risque rien à priori.

Naruto lance un regard perdu à son « épouse », guidant Chriss dehors…

**A suivre…**

Désolée pour le mini chapitre mais je suis pressée


	15. 2 paresseux qui vont bien ensembles

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka

Disclamer : Chriss est à mwa, les autres sont à Masashi-sempai.

**Chapitre 15** :

Ino roula paresseusement contre Shikamaru. Ce dernier, avec un grognement, se retourna et la serra entre ses bras. La jeune fille ne se réveilla pas, dormant à poings fermés.

Le petit couple dormait paisiblement dans leur hôtel à Ôtô, sans se douter qu'il ne finirait pas la nuit. La fougueuse Ino avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil et son paresseux camarde s'était déjà enfoncé dans sa nuit intérieure depuis un moment. Pourtant, le visage de Shikamaru, toujours crispé lorsqu'il était éveillé, était à présent merveilleusement détendu, les mèches noires de ses cheveux détachés tombant sur sa peau hâlée. La kunoichi pour sa part, n'était pas en reste pour la beauté. Elle bougeait tout de même rarement dans son sommeil, gardant ses bras serrés contre son torse. Et lorsque le shinobi l'enveloppa de son étreinte masculine, un sourire doux fendit la face de la demoiselle. Ses mains fines entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue du séduisant garçon et instinctivement, elle entoura le cou masculin.

Ainsi, on aurait pu les prendre réellement pour un couple…

Shikamaru poussa un petit soupir, se serrant un peu plus contre sa « femme ». Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir seul alors que la demoiselle, dans son rêve, trouvait ce contact dans la réalité bien agréable.

Elle tourna la tête vers celle du shinobi, provoquant le tintement clair de ses boucles d'oreille. Elle ressemblait alors à un ange, ses cheveux blonds s'échappant de sa queue de cheval pour s'échouer de la même manière sur son visage pâle.

Soudain, comme pour gâcher ce charmant tableau, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Trois coups brefs et forts.

La kunoichi entrouvrit ses yeux merveilleusement bleus, s'apercevant qu'elle s'était un peu trop rapprochée de son ami. Elle recula craintivement, avec la peur de le réveiller. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Etant donné son esprit pervers et légèrement détraqué, il lui aurait sûrement encore proposé un plan.

Ino soupira longuement. Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas découvrir cette facette de la personnalité du garçon.

Défaisant l'étreinte du jeune homme pour se redresser, elle posa son regard sur la porte. Quelqu'un frappait encore et la jeune fille décida de se lever. Mais si c'était encore une de ces pétasses chaudes de l'hôtel, elle s'arrangerait bien pour lui faire savoir qu'elle est tombée au mauvais moment. On ne dérange pas les gens dans leur sommeil voyons !

Elle descendit du lit, enfilant ses pantoufles tout ne baillant. Puis elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée. Dans un éclair furtif, alors qu'elle passait devant une glace, elle se vit toute décoiffée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se recoiffa parfaitement. Et si c'était Sasuke qui se tenait derrière la porte pour l'arracher à ce porc de Shikamaru ? Elle se devait alors d'être présentable et non de ressembler à une femme normale.

La personne frappa encore trois coups à la porte, s'impatientant :

- J'arrive, une minute ! Fit Ino

Finalement, qui que ce soit, elle pousserait une gueulante. Elle aurait aimé dormir, même si cela avait été dans les bras de Shikamaru et elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce réveil en sursaut.

Elle entrouvrit la porte prudemment, se figeant en reconnaissant l'individu :

- Naruto… Je vais te tuer. Souffla-t-elle assez bas pour ne pas réveiller le shinobi endormi

Uzumaki se gratta nerveusement le sommet du crâne, observant la tenue de la jeune fille. Sans plus attendre, Chriss le poussa sur le côté, intervenant :

- Ino, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Naruto de me mener ici. Je dois parler à Shikamaru !

La kunoichi le dévisagea, tapant du pied sur le sol. Elle ne connaissait pas bien ce garçon mais en avait déjà entendu parler. Un jeune homme inconnu, sans identité, arrivé deux ans auparavant à Konoha…

Elle détourna la tête avec méfiance, refusant donc d'accorder l'entrevue. Dans son dos, Shikamaru se retourna dans le lit, prenant toute la place mais Ino n'avait pas l'esprit à remarquer cela :

- Il dort. Répondit-elle simplement

- Ba, réveille-le alors.

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile.

- Hum, Ino, c'est vraiment important. Sasuke a raté un truc sur la mission.

- Sasuke ne rate JAMAIS rien ! S'emporta la kunoichi un peu plus violement

On va pas en ressortir vivant, pensa Naruto

- Ben si…

- Je ne te crois pas Chriss ! Ne me dis pas que tu es venue spécialement de Konoha pour réveiller Shikamaru, je ne te croirai pas. Et en plus, Sasuke est parfait. Jamais, il ne raterait quelque chose…

- Ino, écoute-moi, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

- Ah, tu veux utiliser la force mon coco ? Utilise-la et tu verras ce qui t'arrivera.

- Euh, Chriss, on ferait mieux de revenir plus tard. Finit par intervenir le petit blond, sentant déjà la chaire de poule l'envahir

- Ecartes-toi Ino ! Continua le chuunin aux cheveux bleus

La jeune fille le regarda dédaigneusement, à présent complètement réveillé :

- J'ai dis non.

- Cela me désole d'utiliser des techniques sur des concitoyens de Konoha mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Grogna le jeune homme en sortant deux shurikens de sa sacoche

Avec un soupir proche de l'exaspération, Ino réagit rapidement. Des mains, elle exécuta une figure étrange « **Shitenshin No jutsu ****» Invoqua-t-elle. Chriss, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de prendre des mesures de précautions, alors que déjà l'âme d'Ino investissait son corps. L'organisme de la blonde, appuyée contre la porte, resta à l'abandon tandis que Naruto n'osait faire un geste. **

**Le chuunin sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait été formé à tout, sauf à cela bien sûr. Ses scrupules l'avaient empêché d'attaquer Ino auparavant et il en avait payé le prix fort. Il vit aussi que le contrôle de ses membres ne lui échouait plus. Dans sa tête, Ino ricana avant d'ordonner à son corps de donner un coup de pied à Uzumaki. C'était bien le moment de s'amuser et le blond poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Lui aussi avait des scrupules. Bien sûr, jamais il ne dédaignerait taper sans raison sur Sasuke mais sur des filles c'est autre chose. La galanterie, vous connaissez ?**

**Néanmoins, il n'en attendit pas plus et s'enfuit, pourchassé par le corps possédé de Chriss. Même si c'est hors de sa portée, Ino le contrôla jusque dans les escaliers et là abandonna tout, réintégrant son organisme.**

**Le chuunin, surprit une nouvelle fois que les commandes lui soient rendues si facilement, ne sentit pas ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba brutalement dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches.**

**Et dans le couloir, la kunoichi claqua la porte pour aller se recoucher :**

**- Sale petite idiote. Pesta Chriss en se relevant douloureusement**

Chacun l'observant avec étonnement, et il massa le bas de son dos, crispant les dents :

- Naruto, nous allons entrer coûte que coûte dans cet appartement et réveiller Shikamaru ! Ordonna-t-il en se relevant

Il s'approcha de l'accueil et aborda la belle femme qui le tenait :

- Dites, vous pourriez appeler madame Soma et lui dire qu'elle a oublié son porte monnaie à l'accueil ?

- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Questionna la demoiselle

- Parce que c'est le précepteur des impôts de Konoha qui vous le demande.

Il paraissait tellement au bord de la crise de nerf que la femme émit un petit rire, prenant le téléphone sur le comptoir :

- Et nous alors ? S'informa Naruto

- Nous on fait le tour et on escalade pour entrer par la fenêtre.

_Il est pas bien…_ Se dit le petit blond, attiré néanmoins par la perspective d'aventure

L'hôtesse composa le numéro de la chambre et attendit que quelqu'un décroche :

- Hum… Madame Soma ? C'est l'accueil, vous avez oublié votre porte-monnaie.

- J'arrive. Nasilla la voix à l'autre bout du fil

Aussitôt les deux shinobis coururent vers la façade de l'hôtel :

- Et on monte comment Chriss ?

- Avec nos mains.

- D'accord, mais après ?

Le chuunin planta un shuriken dans la pierre du bâtiment et commença à grimper, s'aidant de ses pieds pour s'accrocher. A chaque nouvelle avancée, il plantait une deuxième arme et Naruto, qui finalement se trouvait bien inutile, le suivit avec plus de lenteur. Hors de souffle ; Chriss respirait lentement, lorsqu'il atteint enfin la fenêtre des Soma… Pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était fermée.

Il s'installa sur le rebord, remarquant Shikamaru dans le lit. Alors, lorsque Naruto arriva à côté de lui sur l'étroit rebord, il se mit à taper sur la vitre. Mais le résultat resta minuscule. Comme le temps comptait, le garçon aux cheveux bleus commença à crier.

Cette solution eut plus de résultat et le chuunin dans le lit se redressa. Il tourna sa tête ensommeillée vers la fenêtre, remarqua les deux, se leva avec maladresse et alla ouvrir, manquant de les faire passer par-dessus bord :

- J'aimerai dormir. Fit-il simplement

Et il referma la fenêtre sèchement pour aller se recoucher :

- Ils sont bornés ces deux-là. Reconnut Naruto

- Alors on va retrouver Saske nous-même. S'enflamma son compagnon

_Définitivement pas bien…_ Se redit Uzumaki

**A suivre**

Miss.I : Ouf, j'ai écrit un peu plus que la dernière fois.

Naruto : Mais c'est encore un truc à la con.

Miss.I : Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? C'est censé être une parodie à la con.

Chriss : Tu pourrai éviter de me ridiculiser de la sorte.

Ino : M'enfin, bande d'harceleurs, laissez-nous dormir !

Chriss/Naruto : …


	16. Aye awa mal

(arf, désolée pour tout ce retard, mais les études sont les études ! Une suite peut-être attendue par « quelques personnes » xD vici le chapitre 16 !)

**Chapitre seize : un et un égal deux : **

Tenten entrouvrit un œil paresseux très tôt pendant la nuit. Elle entendait des drôles de bruits dans la chambre d'à côté, des signes de dure bataille, et surtout des cris perçants, qui, elle n'en doutait pas, n'appartenait en aucun cas à une femme jouissant sur son homme. Elle secoua tendrement le bel Hyuga, plusieurs fois, le regard encore brumeux. Sous le draps, son corps nu frotta contre celui de son amant, tout aussi dénudé, d'une blancheur laiteuse :

- Neiji… Pssst, réveille-toi !

En bon mari macho, le jeune homme, dont les cheveux luisants détachés ondulaient sur l'oreiller, grogna doucement. Son amie, avec qui il avait eu une relation sexuelle (pour ne pas dire qu'ils ont bsé ensembles xD), le secoua, la bouche entrouverte :

- Neiji ! Finit-elle par dire d'un ton plus haut

- Gremrjwojzàejodjzozjroijsssjqj… Marmonna Hyuga dans son sommeil

- Quoi ???

- Laizze-moué dormiiiiiir !

A cet instant, la classe quasi permanente du shinobi s'évanouit dans l'air, et il ne fut plus qu'un mec ensommeillé, qui, après avoir prit son pied, passe son temps à pioncer. Tenten se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ses cheveux mi-longs d'une jolie teinte chocolat cachant à peine sa poitrine nue.

Elle se leva, frissonnante, et s'empara de la serviette qu'elle avait laissée tomber le soir d'avant. Plongeant le nez dans la matière en éponge, la kunoichi se dit qu'elle sentait encore bon l'amour. Oui car, elle en frémit une nouvelle fois, le charmant, intouchable Neiji Hyuga lui avait mis sa XXX dans sa XXX en lui faisait XXX, et ça lui avait fait un plaisir fou. Elle en avait encore la sensation entre ses cuisses épanouies, le regard brillant, et plus très timide.

Elle s'approcha du pied du lit et tira le draps, découvrant complètement le corps blanc du jeune homme étalé en travers du matelas, à son avantage d'ailleurs. Tenten rougit en voyant ses membres fins, entièrement nus pour l'occasion…

Eveillé par le froid soudain, le beau ninja se redressa sur le lit. Il ouvrit son regard blanc sur la pièce, observa Tenten :

- J't'ai dit quoi ? Laizze-moué la couethe.

- Tiens, tu zozotes au réveil toi ?

Neiji plaqua sur sa bouche deux mains d'une finesse incomparable, tout penaud. Il choisit de se taire, face à son imposante amie. Par mesure de rétorsion et pour éviter de se faire violer, il referma les jambes, après avoir saisi le regard vicieux de sa compagne :

- Moui ?

- Joyeux réveil ! Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais j'entends de drôles de bruits à côté…

- Z'est zûrement un coufle, on va pas z'aller les déranzer.

La kunoichi s'empêcha, à grands renforts de respirations, d'éclater de rire à la figure de son « mari ». Le grand Neiji qui zozote, ce n'est pas un spectacle dont on peut profiter chaque jour :

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeiji !!! S'il te plaît !

Elle lui adressa un regard humide digne du chat potté, les yeux remplis de reflets. L'Hyuga se gratta paresseusement la tête, ses mèches de cheveux noirs s'emmêlant. Il haussa un sourcil, bailla, puis se leva. Il enfila un caleçon noir, son kimono par-dessus. Ceci fait, il était déjà un peu plus présentable, mais il se donna un coup de brosse dans la chevelure. Tenten, toujours nue, l'observant faire avec passion. Peu à peu, il redevenait le garçon de ses rêves, l'adolescent intelligent, l'amant génial :

- Ba, tu ne t'habilles pas toi ? Fit soudain le shinobi en se tournant vers elle

- Si, si… Mais c'est juste que t'es trop choupinou !

- Choupinou ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle s'approcha de lui à petits pas, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir le séduisant ninja rougir :

- Oh, ma parole, tu deviens rouge. S'exclama-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie

- Euh… Arrête de te ficher de ma tête et va t'habiller. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra aller se recoucher.

Il bâilla une nouvelle fois, et s'installa sur le lit défait. Pendant ce temps, la kunoichi brune se préparait en troisième vitesse, enfilant tunique, jupe, veste de kimono :

- Je suis prête !

- Certes… A côté tu dis ?

- Woui .

Il se redressa, limite en train de se rendormir et se dirigea en galante compagnie vers la porte. Dans le couloir, tout était toujours aussi sale, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment géniale. Tenten alla frapper à la porte d'à côté poliment :

- Excusez-moi…

Et un long cri suppliant s'éleva dans l'air :

- Excusez-moi ! Recommença Neiji en tapant plus fort

Il frappa plusieurs fois, sans que personne ne vienne ouvrir. Mais pourtant, les cris continuaient et Tenten en vint à se dire que la femme qui les poussait devait être vraiment amoureuse. Car oui, elle avait fini par se persuader que c'était une femelle qui hurlait, au détriment de Neiji, qui fixait le panneau de bois d'un air mauvais :

- Ca suffit enfin !

Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans la porte, la sortant hors de ses gonds avec la puissance d'un Jackie Chan miniature. L'entrée s'écroula avec fracas, Tenten se mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

A l'intérieur, il y avait…

- UCHIWA !!! Rugit l'Hyuga

Il se rua à l'intérieur de l'appartement comme une furie, ayant aperçu le beau brun vautré sur le lit… mais seul. Et, il s'approcha du futon, les cris venaient de la télévision allumée sur un film pornographique. Sasuke se redressa des deux coussins où il s'étaient enfoui, l'expression complètement blasée :

- Sa… Sasule-kun ? Hasarda la kunoichi en entrant à son tour dans l'appartement

- Eh, Hyuga, ta frangine, elle a pas voulu XXXX avec moi. Marmonna le séduisant shinobi

- oÔ c'est Tsunade-sama qui ne sera pas contente. Fit Tenten

Elle se planta devant Neiji, qui choisit ce moment précis pour exploser :

- Attends, d'abords c'est pas ma frangine, c'est ma cousine, ensuite t'as voulu la baiser ? Oh, vas-y, viens t'fighter !!!

- Eh conn…

- Vos gueules tous les deux ! S'emporta la brune

- T'as pas vu comment il traite ma cousine ?! Continua l'Hyuga

Sasuke se retourna sur le côté, tournant le dos aux deux jeunes :

- Laissez-moi tranquille, j'veux pas de votre pitié.

- Qui t'as dit qu'on avait pitié Sasuke-kun ? Questionna Tenten

Neiji se passa la main sur le visage, avant de soupirer un grand coup et de tenter de reprendre son calme :

- Alors, il t'es arrivé quoi ? T'es avec personne là ? Elle est passée où Hinata ?

- Si, sh'uis avec Mrs.Five. Déclara l'Uchiwa en montrant sa main gauche

- Mon dieu !

- Mein Gott !

- My God !

- Moi Dio !

- Vous avez fini avec vos idioties ???! Fit le brun en se relevant brutalement

- On cherche juuuuuuuuuste à être compréhensifs. S'excusa Tenten

- Bon, on abrége. On a trouvé Orochimaru, mais ça s'présente pas bien. Dans 24heures on est morts. Il va pas tarder à nous trouver tous. Présenta Sasuke d'un ton militaire

- Pfff… Et on fait quoi selon toi ?

- On va voir Nara.

- Bonne idée Uchiwa ! Pour une fois…

- Attends Neiji, on va laisser toutes nos affaires ici ? Paniqua la brune

- Oui.

Et la conversation étant finie, il sortit de la pièce avec une expression qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour les ennemis…

**A suivre **

**Bon dieu que c'est nul TT, enfin, ça fait un moment que j'accroche plus trop à Naruto... Mais je continuerai à vous servir fidélement x3 même s'il y a un chapitre tous les trois mois xD.**


End file.
